Yin and Yang Tales 1
by Gantz Gun
Summary: A Musashi Samurai Legend story with new characters! Starting with chapter seven... No more script form. Second fanfic. No flames please. Please Review!
1. Of Warriors and Mystics

Authors note: Hey everyone, Gantz Gun here! And this is my newest and quite possibly the most creative work ever! This story takes place in the world of Antheum where Musashi: Samurai Legend takes place… But the story takes on a new perspective as my brand spanking new and original characters Wally and Auto go through the story along side the characters of the original adventure. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Musashi: Samurai Legend game or any of it's character's. I only own the character's Wally, Auto and any other new character's you may see.

Yin & Yang Tales

Chapter 1. Of Warriors and Mystics

(In a dark room a young boy stood in the darkness as a light shown on him. The boy wears a simple white and grey jumpsuit and matching shoes. This young man is Wally. Suddenly a mysterious looming voice breaks the silence.)

Dark voice: Wally! I hope you know the charges that are against you!

Wally: I don't even know what's goin' on here!

Dark voice: Well let me clear it up for you! First you wander into the dungeon area on more then one occasion!

(Wally flinches a little then realizing he's caught confesses.)

Wally: Okay, Okay, but that's only because that girl Cilia is down there and needed the stuff I brought her!

: So that's why you were sneaking food out of the kitchen! You little wretch…

(Suddenly more lights turn on and six figures appeared one was a small ten year old child wearing a blue shirt and a pair of jeans he also had a kind of mechanized backpack, he was Malbec. Another was a young man around Wally's age, he wore a red coat and had a red headband covering part of his brown hair, and blue shorts this was Riesling, the third was an almost gigantic muscle man, he had dark tanned skin, black hair, a red and blue jacket, black pants held up by a huge belt with a skull marked latch, and was holding a huge chain blade that was Glogg, then in the center stood the three other characters the one on the left was an evil looking figure long blue hair covered his right eye, a red vest covered a skinny yet strong body, baggy pants tucked into black shoes, and the weirdest traits of this man was a sharp metallic scorpion like tail, and razor sharp, mechanical, surgery implanted fingers, this was Shiraz, the one on the right was a grey haired, relaxed, odd looking man, he wore a dressy grey outfit, that easily matched a jacket that was a little too big, he also had black baggy pants that were tucked into his grey shoes, and a kind of cane that was Rothschild, and the one in the center appeared to be the leader, he wore an impressive grey and blue tunic with blue baggy pants covering his legs, and black shoes, he had blue hair and a dark flame in his eyes. He was the owner of the dark looming voice… He was Gandrake.)

Wally: No one asked you Rothschild!

Rothschild: Such insubordination… Even if it was from a child, that was unforgivable! Mr. Gandrake I say we feed this child to Shiraz!

(Shiraz smiles a little, then starts moving his mechanical fingers longingly.)

Gandrake: No… he is but a mere child… and we will punish him like one.

Shiraz: (Angrily) And what do you plan to do with him, pray tell?

Gandrake: Simple… We lock him in the dungeon…

Wally: What? But… Father what have I done to deserve that?

(It is silent at first but Malbec breaks the silence.)

Malbec: Because you saw something you weren't supposed to see.

Wally: What? all I saw was the production room and all I saw was the robots being made and I've seen the robots before.

Rothschild: And I suppose you weren't trying to hack the main production computer and see the plans of our latest project.

Wally: WHAT?

(Wally's surprised look, looks around the group until he eyes Shiraz, out of everyone except for Wally's eyesight he gave a triumphant smile.)

Wally: But I didn't do that!

Glogg: Don't play dumb! Shiraz caught you red handed trying to crack into our top secret plans!

Riesling: Yeah so don't play 'soy'.

Malbec: Idiot! The word is 'coy', not 'soy'.

Riesling: Who asked you ya' ten year old reject?

Malbec: That's Mr. Malbec to you lame brain!

Gandrake: Enough…

(Riesling and Malbec stop fighting at those very words.)

Gandrake: We have other things to worry about besides you two fighting.

(And having said that Gandrake turns his head back to Wally)

Gandrake: I have made my decision… Wally is to stay in the dungeon for three months time.

Wally: THREE MONTHS?

Gandrake: That is my decision Wally… Just be thankful it isn't any worse than that.

(Then the hammer that was in Gandrake's hand hit the court table, after that happens Wally is carried away to the dungeon area.)

Wally: But I didn't do anything, Mr. Gandrake you've gotta believe me!

(Later in the prison area Wally is thrown into one of the two cells as the ninjaroid robot locks the door on the outside. A few seconds later the ninjaroid robot is gone and Wally is alone… Or so he thinks.)

Wally: (Grabs the bars of the cell door.) Hey let me out!

(As he calls out, he tries to ram the cell door and break it down but to no avail, after awhile he stops trying to break it down, and falls down into a slumped over sitting position.)

Wally: Aw who am I kidding, they're not going to come back for me. Not for three whole month's anyway. Of course I wouldn't blame them…

: Is someone there?

(Wally perks up in surprise he goes to his cell room door and looks around the room on the outside… No one is there. But he isn't convinced he was hearing things.)

Wally: Hey whose there?

: Try looking at the cell right next to yours!

(Realizing the cell right next to his was out of eyesight he thinks a little while… a few seconds later he finds a mirror in the cell.)

Wally: (Whispered) That's it! (Normal voice) Hey give me a second!

(Wally struggles a little and after a few seconds finally pulls the mirror off the wall and with as long as his arms can reach he puts the mirror outside in-between the cells. Looking at the mirror he sees a girl around his age with long green hair, she wore a brown worn out shirt and a matching skirt, she was bare foot, and obviously looked exhausted for some reason.)

Wally: Cilia?

Cilia: (From her sitting position she crawls up to the bars of her cell and looks into the mirror at Wally.) Wally? Is that you?

Wally: Yeah it's me mate, but is that you?

Cilia: Yes… But why are you here Wally?

Wally: What do you think mate, I got busted, and busted good, for some reasons I'm not even sure of.

Cilia: Really?

Wally: Yeah…

(There is a small silence…)

Cilia: So how are you?

Wally: Well lets see mate, I've just been blamed for breaking a couple of those stupid cruddy rules, thrown into the dungeon, and its going to be three whole month's before they let me back out, but besides that I'm fine.

Cilia: Oh sorry.

Wally: Oh it's okay.

(Another silence.)

Cilia: (Sadly) So I guess you won't be able to keep your promise now, huh?

(Suddenly everything lights up and the background changes from a prison cell to complete darkness.)

Young voice: Where did you find him?

Old voice: I found him in Wellspring Woods.

Young voice: Well don't take him to my room!

Old voice: He needs a place to rest. Think about that.

(Wally starts to wake up and in front of his face was a young man around his age. His hair was covered by a red headband, and just looking at him, scares him and makes him sit up real quickly.)

Wally. What the heck? Who are you? Where am I?

(Getting a good look at the young man Wally see's the same young man, he wore a dark blue jacket completely unzipped revealing a matching shirt, a pair of jeans, black and white shoes, and a pair of gloves. He seemed to be the owner of the young voice.)

Auto: Calm down. There's no need to fear. My name is Auto.

Wally: Auto?

Auto: Yeah and your in Antheum. You don't need to blow a gasket.

Wally: Antheum? (To himself) That sounds familiar.

Auto: Must've got amnesia, if you've never heard of Antheum.

Old voice: Oh we have another amnesia inflicted young man eh?

(Suddenly this strange looking creature hopped on Wally's lap it was a kind of cat creature wearing a red vest and black pants, he had a cane in his hands and a patch over one eye. He was the owner of the old sounding voice.)

Wally: (Startled yell.)

Cat creature: Sorry I did not mean to frighten you young one.

Wally: Who or what are you?

Cat creature: My students know me as Master Mew. I teach martial arts, I do!

Wally: Master Mew?

Master Mew: …… I understand that you are confused so I'll explain.

(Master Mew walks to the door, when he's there he turns back to Wally.)

Master Mew: Please follow me.

(Master Mew walks out the door, Auto follows, seeing no other choice Wally follows the both of them. When they are outside Wally sees a magnificent town that looked like it was three floors high water poured down from a gutter like system until it hit a little spring in the center on the first floor, the town appeared to be inside an even bigger structure, doors that led to the different facilities lined the walls, and the city looked very mystical.)

Wally: Whoa… Holy cow mate's, this place is… Incredible.

Auto: Yeah it is a sight to see ain't it?

Master Mew: Yes and I bet you wouldn't believe that this city used to rest on the ground like all of the other city's.

Wally: Uh… Would you mind explaining that last sentence mate?

Master Mew: Well to tell you the truth this city isn't on the ground.

Wally: What?

(Outside, the city lies on the back of a gigantic whale flying through the sky! Meanwhile back inside.)

Master Mew: This city lies on the back of the great and gigantic 'Anthedon'. A giant Whale like animal with the most powerful magic in the world, on land you can see this great beast flying across the sky.

Wally: What? We are cool on top of this giant fish aren't we? Cause I don't wanna fall!

Master Mew: (Chuckles.) Relax we're perfectly safe, a powerful magic keeps the city from falling.

Wally: Okay I'll take your word for it.

(Things are silent for a while then Master Mew breaks the silence.)

Master Mew: Well I better get back to the dojo I'm sure I have some students waiting.

(Then as he leaves Master Mew calls to Auto.)

Master Mew: Auto! Would you do your old sensei a favor and show our new friend around?

Auto: …… Okay sensei!..

Master Mew: Thanks! I knew I inherited a miracle when I found you!

(Master Mew leaves and Auto stares an emotionless stare at Wally.)

Auto: Okay… Um sorry never got your name.

Wally: Its Wally mate…

Auto: Okay… Wally… I don't like newcomers so I'm just going to show you around. Interrupt me once and you're on your own.

Wally: Okay! Okay! You don't have to blow a gasket!

(The unlikely pair then started to walk around Antheum, Auto showing Wally all of the facilities in the city and explaining their individual purposes. During the walk Auto stopped at a place called 'Modena's Emporium' when Auto made the obvious coming statement.)

Auto: Maybe you should go into Modena's Emporium and get some new clothes.

(Wally who was in his own fantasy world at the moment popped back into attention.)

Wally: Hmm?

Auto: I said, 'we should get you some new clothes at Modena's general store.'

Wally: Why should we mate? I mean this jumpsuit was with me forever, and besides its cool looking.

Auto: Okay… Number 1.) With that outfit you stick out like a sore thumb. 2.) That outfit does not look cool… As a matter of fact it looks ridiculous!

Wally: But it does look cool! … Doesn't it?

(Auto shakes his head bluntly, Wally realizes that Auto wasn't being cruel he was just telling the honest truth, Wally nods his head sadly.)

Wally: Okay… Let's go…

(The two then enters the store it had a typical store look two pillar like shelves stuck out of the floor, a rug went between the two pillars leading to the front counter, the walls were lined by shelves, and on either side of the room sized store, was a dressing room, one side was a girls dressing room, the other was a boys. At the front desk was a young women, a little over the boy's age, She was 16, while the boys were 15. she wore a dark blue midriff, grey pants, and had young grey hair covering one eye. As Wally took a look around the clothes Auto went to the front desk.)

Auto: (To the girl with dark blue midriff.) Hey Modena. How are you?

Modena: Oh hello Auto! (Clears throat.) 'You want it? I've got it!' welcome to Modena's Emporium how may I be of assistance to you?

Auto: Well my friend there… (Points at Wally, who's looking at some clothes then pulls out a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of black jeans.) He's looking for some new clothes.

Modena: Well at Modena's Emporium, you will find the greatest selection of clothes this side of the Anthedon!

(Turns to look at Wally.)

Modena: Well, will you be needing…

(She finds out Wally's already in the dressing room trying on the red shirt he had before.)

Modena: Never mind…

(It took a few minutes but Wally finally stepped out of the dressing room wearing the new clothing. Now instead of his dark blue jumpsuit, he's wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black pants, white shoes with black laces, and on the right arm a black armband with a sword marking engraved in it.)

Wally: (Sheepishly) Do I look okay?

(Auto and Modena are undone the clothes for some reason looked good on Wally. Wally is also undone, but not for the same reason as Auto and Modena.)

Auto: It looks great on you! Really it does!

Modena: Yes you pull that look off quite nicely!

(Then before Modena could say another word Wally was at the front desk a slight blush in his cheeks but none the less saying the next words at an above audible volume.)

Wally: Oh I'm really sorry madam! I really didn't get a good look at you! Please accept my apologies. Hi I'm Wally and you are?

(Auto looked up at the ceiling in disbelief, it was obvious Wally didn't get a good look at Modena, because now here he was trying to swoon her. Modena was slightly undone and started to blush, then finally answered.)

Modena: I'm Modena.

Wally: Oh Modena, a beautiful name.

(Then before Wally even had a chance to notice his surroundings, Auto picked up a mallet and smashed it on Wally's head! The poor boy held his head painfully after the blow.)

Wally: OWWWW! What the heck was that for, mate?

Auto: I was giving you a fair enough warning.

(Auto then puts a bag of coins, which Wally recognized as Joules, the currency of the world, on the store counter.)

Wally: (Puts his hand to face and thinks hard.) To himself Wait a minute how did I know that? Well it's hard to think when you've just got your head hammered by a giant wooden mallet.

Auto: Well see you Modena, and I'm really sorry for my friend here.

Modena: Oh It's no problem really. Have a productive day!

(Wally and Auto leave Modena's Emporium.)

Wally: Why do you keep doing that mate? I was just talking to Modena, and you go around slamming me up side the head with a mallet!

Auto: (Sadly looking at the ground.)

Wally: Well what do you have to say for yourself?

Auto: … Bad memory I don't want to revisit it.

(Wally just looks at Auto, undone.)

Wally: Oh alright but I still want an explanation for why you hit me on the head with a mallet.

Auto: (Annoyed but understands Wally's statement.) … Maybe later.

(After a while Wally got the hang of the layout of Antheum, and Auto eventually left Wally to explore it on his own. Wally wandered around a bit, until a kind of cold but sweet smell found it's way into his nose. He followed the smell until he encountered a small stall that was in front of Modena's Emporium, he really didn't pay much attention to it until he ended up crashing into it following the smell. He just sat there on the ground, and continued to wonder what that smell was, but all the while he lowered his head in embarrassment.)

Girly girl voice: Hey are you okay?

(Wally raises his head to see a young girl around his age looking with concern at him. She wore a white overall style midriff, black shorts, black shoes, and yellow wristband on her right arm. She had light blue hair with little balls of hair on the top, on top of the little balls of hair was cone shaped decorations. When Wally saw her he seemed to have lost his ability to speak.)

Blue haired girl: Um are you alright?

(Wally finally found his voice.)

Wally: Yeah I'm fine.

Blue haired girl: That's a relief!

(She offers her hand to help Wally up, which he accepts although for some reason is shaking with nervousness. When the two are back on their feet, Wally gives himself a one-sided pep talk and finds the courage to talk to the girl.)

Wally: Ummmmm… Uh thanks for… Well you know… Helping me up… Not that I couldn't get up without help.

(The blue haired girl giggles a little at Wally's near complete inability to speak. Wally listened to the giggling; it gave him courage when he heard her.)

Blue haired girl: (Stifles giggling.) Your funny, my name is Kiri and this is Kiri's Creamery! (Motioning around her stall.)

(Wally looks around the stall for a minute.)

Wally: Well it's great! But what do you sell here? I followed an almost heavenly scent to this place, so I bet its good!

Kiri: (Giggles a little. Wally's heart seemed to take off when she did.) Why thank you! I would like to show you the scent you followed.

(Kiri takes out a kind of curved spoon, scoops out a strange looking food, puts it in a cone and gives it to Wally.)

Wally: (Staring at it.) Uh… What is it?

Kiri: (Giggles again.) You must be a newcomer, what your looking at my friend is ice cream.

Wally: (More confused then ever.) Ice… Cream?

Kiri: That's the Creamery's best ice cream mix, Wasabi Mint. Just take a taste of it.

(Wally looks at it suspiciously, but ends up licking it, Wally's taste buds started to spin, it was cold, yet delicious!)

Wally: Wow amazing! It just makes me feel all tingly! What do you put in this stuff?

Kiri: It's a family secret.

(Suddenly Wally's eyes opened in realization.)

Wally: Oh no! I don't owe you anything do I? Cause I'm flat broke!

(Kiri winked, and Wally just stared confused.)

Kiri: Don't worry it's on the house.

(He felt like he could sing the way home, Kiri actually let him have free ice cream! He was so happy he wanted to do whatever! But instead he smiled.)

Wally: Thanks.

Kiri: (Giggles.) Your welcome.

(So Wally and Kiri talked a while, although Wally cracked the occasional joke, which made Kiri laugh, Wally felt that whenever he made her laugh his heart would feel, well… Complete. As they went on they failed to see a pair of eyes watching them. It was Auto, he looked at the two with an emotionless stare then he grumbled something under his breath, it sounded filled with jealousy and near hatred.)

Auto: (angrily.) Lucky dog…


	2. Reminisce

Author's note: Gantz Gun here! I really hope more people will review this. But hey complaining about it won't really help, 'beggars can't be choosers' after all. but anyways, here's chapter two of Yin and Yang Tales 1. I hope you enjoy it! Also expect a couple of parts of the story explained. Flashbacks galore!

* * *

Chapter.2. Reminisce

(Ever since his little talk with Kiri, Wally was walking tall the rest of the day, he just felt so proud of himself. It was later that he was introduced to his new foster father.)

(Auto had just shown Wally to the Arena, which he showed him on the first tour. But this time around, Auto seemed a bit more unfriendly then he was before, when he talked it sounded like he was talking through gritted teeth, and when ever he gave his usual death stare, it seemed a bit more unfriendly. If that's even possible. When they went inside their stood a friendly looking old man though some what strange, he had white hair on the back of his head pulled into a pony tail, a white beard that was also tied together, an eye patch over his right eye, and even for an old man his wrinkles were barely noticeable. He wore a dark blue tunic, black baggy pants, and black shoes, not to mention since he was kind of hunched over was a tad shorter then Wally.)

Old man: Well hello you must be Wally. I am Golovin the master of ceremonies here at the arena.

Wally: (Holds his hand out.) Nice to meet you!

(Golovin is about to shake when Wally's arm is pushed aside by Auto.)

Auto: Golovin! Have you found Istara yet?

Golovin: … No, not yet…

(Auto lowers his head in sadness, Golovin puts his hand on Auto's shoulder trying to comfort him, and Wally just stared wondering what the heck is going on.)

Wally: Who's Istara?

(Auto just stares at Wally, his stare is a little to emotionless, even for Auto. Golovin puts his hand on Auto's shoulder calming him. It seemed whatever was with this Istara character was the one thing, only Auto could explain.)

Auto: (Sigh.) Istara was the first champion here at the arena, Sensei Golovin's best pupil, and now somewhat of an older sister to you.

(He points at a poster on the wall on it was a tough looking woman, her back was turned in the picture so it would only show a woman in a dark black jacket, white pants, and armored knee pads, she also had some easily remembered traits such as the gray hair brushed so a good amount would stick one way and another would stick to another way, but that was pretty much all the poster showed.)

Auto: You see she…

(Suddenly Auto stopped, his face turned from an emotionless stare to truly pained and badly hurt Mentally, of course. face, he lowered his head and to Wally's surprise started to cry. Golovin patted him on the back, comforting him. Auto continued on from there the tears still in his eyes, and a neutral frown.)

Auto: You see on the first day I met her I was instantly smitten by her, and I was what nine years old, but anyway we became friends when I protected her from a bully in school.

* * *

Enter Flashback.

(Young Auto fell back, he had a black eye and a bruised up arm, the young man that stood before him was the bully of the school yard, he had a red headband covering a good part of his brown hair, red coat, and blue shorts. 'Wait a minute.' Wally thought 'Why does that sound familiar?' The bully laughed at Auto's pain like it was but a great joke.)

Bully: You call that a fighting technique? PATHETIC! How are you supposed to become the best fighter there is, if you punch like a girl?

(The bully laughed again, Young Auto looked at his side to see Young Istara, she seemed a little battered up like Auto, she also put her hands to her face crying her eyes out. Seeing her cry was the final straw for Young Auto who stood back up, a crazed looking his eye, the bully stopped laughing and looked at Young Auto, he balled his hands up into fists.)

Bully: Oh come back for round two huh? Okay come on!

(Then the fight began, the bully threw the first punch, but Auto dodged by ducking, then the bully did a ground sweeping kick Auto dodged by jumping, just what the bully wanted. He threw a punch at Auto while in midair knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge, but he was wrong, Auto somehow jumped again in midair dodging the bully's punch, then without warning, a super fast, super hard punch, slammed the bully's face in. the poor bully fell down completely out cold.)

Young Auto: (Looks down at Istara and offers his hand to help her up.) You alright?

Young Istara: (Stares at Auto's hand, still kind of frightened from the little tussle, but takes it.) Yeah I'm fine, I'm Istara, who are you?

Young Auto: I'm Auto!

End Flashback.

* * *

Auto: We were as close as close can be after that. It was years later that on our first date things didn't go to well, and she broke up with me.

(Golovin tries to comfort Auto, who breaks out into tears, Wally looks sadly at Auto.)

Wally: Boy sounds like a jerk if you ask me, mate.

Auto: (Gives the most unfriendly death glare he's ever given.) What did you say you little punk?

(Wally immediately knows he said something wrong and tries to make up for it.)

Wally: Oh uh… I meant that in the nice way please don't take it personally!

(It was past to late for apologies Auto was madder then he had ever been before, he jumps out of his seat, approaches Wally and picks him up by the collar of his shirt.)

Auto: If you wanted a fight well you found one!

(Auto reels back his fist, but Wally after thinking quickly reels back his head and head butted Auto, Auto releases Wally to hold his head in pain. seeing his chance Wally charged and slammed his fist into Auto's stomach, and before Auto had a chance to react, Wally Spin kicked the poor guy connecting to his face, Auto was then down on the ground unconscious. Wally looked at what all he did, completely amazed.)

Wally: Did I do that?

Golovin: As surprising as it is… You did. You've K.O.'d one of my best students with your fighting skills. And that is a feat no one has made yet.

Wally: (Looking at his hands.) Oh my…

Golovin: Please, when he wakes up, forgive him. He really doesn't take kindly to people who calls Istara names.

Wally: (Somewhat confused.) But I was just stating the truth, mate.

Golovin: Either way. Please don't say anything about her, he's been getting sensitive throughout the years and if anyone makes fun of Istara, He'll crack, I mean after all Istara still means everything to him.

(Wally nods a little he partly understood what he said, suddenly Auto awoke when he was back on his feet he pulled back his fist.)

Auto: You can't even begin to imagine the hurt I'm gonna lay on you!

(Auto was just about to leap, but was held back by Golovin.)

Golovin: Control yourself child!

(He lets go of Auto and starts to scold him.)

Golovin: I understand getting emotional about Istara, but attacking a poor young boy who has nothing left? For shame Auto! For shame!

(Auto looked more pained then ever, he lowered his head sadly.)

Golovin: Now apologize… Right now!

(Auto turned to Wally, his eyes were past the point of tears.)

Auto: I'm so sorry!

Wally: (Remembering Golovin's words.) Ah it's okay, mate.

Golovin: You are lucky this boy is very forgiving! Otherwise he would never trust the likes of you, ever again! (Sneaks a wink at Wally.)

(Auto looked surprisingly bad, not 'pure evil bad', but 'sad, bad'. His tears stopped and his face only registered sadness.)

Golovin: Auto… Don't you think you should show Wally to a place to sleep?

Auto: (Popped back into attention.) Oh yeah!

(Auto motioned towards the door.)

Auto: Come on I'll take you to your room.

(As Auto and Wally, walk out of the arena's sign up room, Golovin looked at them go he smiled slightly as Wally began a little casual conversation with Auto.)

Golovin: This friendship may very well work out for the both of them.

* * *

(Auto showed Wally to his new 'personal quarters' as he called it. After Auto left for his room, Wally only stayed in his room long enough to decorate it. He left it some time later, and headed for a familiar stall.)

(Kiri worked on the stall a little and cleaned off her ice cream scoop, that is until Wally paid her a visit.)

Wally: Hey Kiri mate! How are you doing?

Kiri: (Taking her eyes off her work.) Oh hey Wally! What are you doing here?

Wally: What's the matter with a mate paying a visit to another mate?

Kiri: I suppose nothing is wrong with it, I was just curious, that's all.

Wally: that's okay.

(Wally starts looking around the stand, he notices there's pre-fixed ice cream cones in her little freezer.)

Wally: What's with this? I've never seen you do this before. (Pointing at the already made ice cream cones.)

Kiri: (Looks at what Wally's pointing at, looks back to him and smiles slightly.) Oh that… Well you see, the kids at the Academy usually come down to the creamery, to get ice cream cones after school. I usually get the ice cream cones ready before they get here because there's so many!

Wally: (Chuckles a little.) Yeah… I suppose so! After all, all of those kids are very lively, and there's about, what ten of them?

Kiri: (laughs a little.) Yeah they are, Aren't they?

(Kiri and Wally laugh a little bit. Wally looked at Kiri a couple of minutes and asked something Kiri would never expect…)

Wally: Do you think you'll need some help with giving those ice cream cones? That is if you might need some help…

(Kiri looked at Wally a little bit confused by his offer.)

Kiri: (Smiles a grin that's almost as goofy as Wally's.) I would love to have some help!

(Wally's heart missed a beat; he was actually going to help Kiri with her work! He got behind the stalls main desk, he got to see the inside of the stall it had a small freezer, with a wide variety of sorted ice creams in them. On the shelf under the front desk were cones, and cups to put the ice cream in, and on the counter was a sort of cashier. Wally sniffed in the fragrance of the ice cream, he felt like he was in heaven!)

Wally: Nice place, mate! Really not bad at all!

Kiri: Why thank you!

(Soon it happened, a bunch of crazy psyched up youngsters, suddenly came up to the stand, asking for as much ice cream as they could afford. Wally did his best to keep up, while Kiri handled it like a professional. Watching her work was really a sight for Wally, she handed every kid they're respective ice cream cone, and carefully balanced the cash, being sure to give them a discount. Soon it was over, everyone had their own ice cream cone or two, and went home. Kiri relaxed herself by sitting on the back desk, Wally stretched a little, trying to get the bad parts of the event out of his head… Not that there was any… Working with Kiri was like a gift from heaven to him. Of course he didn't let her catch on to that fact.)

Kiri: (Big sigh.) Whew! That does get tiring after a couple of minutes.

Wally: (Looks at her, even though is still full of energy he agrees.) Yeah it does.

Kiri: (Giggles a little.) What are you talking about you look like your still bursting with energy!

(Wally realizes she's right and sits down, she laughs a little, and slows to a stop.)

Kiri: how long have you been here in Antheum, Wally?

Wally: (Even though surprised at the question answered.) Just today, I don't remember what time.

Kiri: I also heard from Auto that you're moving in, and Golovin will be your new teacher. Where did you live before here?

(Wally looks absolutely pained, not only was he talking about the past, but he was talking about it, _with _Kiri. Kiri looked at Wally, a little concerned.)

Kiri: Wally?

Wally: (After a few more minutes he finally answered.) I… Don't know… I don't remember anything about my past, mate.

(Kiri gasped, she immediately saw what was wrong with the question, and dove to correct it. Not literally of course.)

Kiri: Oh Wally… I'm so, so sorry… If I had known, I… I would've never…

(Wally puts his hand up to quiet her, he gives her a goofy reassuring grin.)

Wally: Don't worry about it, you didn't know. That's all that counts.

(Kiri looked at Wally, at first her face is concerned, but it changed into a sad smile.)

Kiri: Thank you Wally… Thank you.

(Kiri soon closed down the stall, then she and Wally started to talk some more, as Kiri talked she tried to avoid her own family, since Wally couldn't remember his. But soon Wally had her talking about it. her family seemed nice enough, but it seemed it got worse at a point, the family was broken up some years after she turned 10, now she was nothing more then an orphan. There were two times that Wally had to comfort her, so she could go on. She had stopped sometime later, and started sobbing her eyes out, completely losing the will to tell more… Which of course Wally could understand. Her past seemed very sad.)

Wally: (Kiri continues to sob, he puts his hand on her shoulder.) Kiri, I'm so sorry. I never knew…

(Kiri, even though she had heard him, was to busy sobbing to really answer.)

Wally: I'm very, very sorry… Kiri…

(Kiri continued to cry, Wally wraps his arm around her and allows her to lean on him.)

Wally: But that's over, and whatever way I can, I'll help you feel better.

(Kiri finally raised her head, she had a sad smile on her face, there was a tear going down her face.)

Kiri: R-really?

Wally: (His usual reassuring smile is on his face. He wipes the tear off Kiri's face.) I promise mate.

(Kiri spent a few more minutes crying out all of her sorrows while she and Wally were locked in an embrace, afterwards Wally walked her home. On the way they saw Tellagio walking around Antheum, Tellagio was a young man with orange clothing, blue cloak, and blue hat on top his head. after making an offer, Tellagio painted a picture of the two in front of the spring, and made an exact duplicate of it giving one to each. When Wally finally got Kiri back to her home, she thanked Wally for walking her home and comforting her that time earlier. Wally simply answered back that it was no trouble and said a goodnight to her, although Kiri had to give Wally one last hug before going.)

(The two broke the embrace.)

Wally: Well goodnight Kiri.

Kiri: You two.

(Kiri walked inside her house and closed the door behind her. Wally proceeded to walk away.)

Wally: (In thought) _Man and I thought I had problems, but I guess I'm not the only one in suffering… Poor Kiri… _(Out loud) No one should have to suffer like she did.

(Then Wally returned home. He looked around his room, it was decorated with swords in sheathes hung on walls, a simple rug, a medium sized bed was in the corner of the room, and scrolls unrolled all over the place, Those were Wally's diaries. Wally unrolled a new scroll, toke a pen, and started writing slowly.)

* * *

**(this next part is what Wally writes in the scroll he calls a diary when the words are in **_'Italics' _**then it is writing.)**

_Dear Diary:_

_Tonight I had a little get together with my new teacher and guardian, he was a nice enough guy but he was somewhat strange. I also made a new friend, that Auto guy, then I talked to Kiri again, but it wasn't a happy affair… You see I tried to get her to talk about her family, but when she did I ended up finding out just how rough she had it… Man a girl like her doesn't have to deal with the things she talked about, it was just plain cruel and unusual. But I offered to truly help her through these difficult times… And she accepted, Oh diary the feelings I have for her are so great I have a difficult time trying to hold it all in. I hope that someday soon I will be able to express them without fear. But that's probably not going to happen, after all I'm too much of a coward… But as they say 'a faint heart never wins the lady._

_Yours truly,_

_Wally._

* * *

(Wally puts the scroll away and hops into the bed he turned out the light and slowly fell into a deep slumber dreaming sweet dreams. Meanwhile in another room Auto stared at a poster and after a while spoke to it.)

Auto: Istara Where ever you are, I will find you…

(Having said that he turned off the lights and went to bed. All of Antheum was at peace that night… Completely unaware of the peace shattering plot that was unfolding.)

* * *

Authors note. Hello again everybody! that has been chapter two of Yin and Yang Tales 1 , I hope you've enjoyed it! Chapter 3 is where all of the action begins! Gandrake Enterprises invades! 


	3. Unfair Odds

Authors notes. Hey everyone Gantz Gun here! I thought I'd just tell you that, I actually have the first five chapters prewritten. And as soon as I make a few changes they will be on soon. You know just checking them out and putting in extra details. Anyway here's chapter 3, and here's where some of the action comes in. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3.Unfair Odds.

(Antheum slowly awoke from it's sleep, soon everyone was awake doing there daily routine. Meanwhile on the fifth floor of the city Auto was showing Wally, into a new room.)

(Later inside Wally was introduced to the royalty of Antheum. The people he was introduced to was Princess Mycella, who was a girl with long orange hair, a pink dress, big brown boots that reached the bottom part of her leg, and big cerulean eyes, and Femiere, the queen of Antheum, who had long light blue hair, a white and blue dress, and had cerulean eyes like her daughter.)

Auto: Well your highness's this is Wally, he has joined the village yesterday, and I figured that I should introduce him to you.

(Wally walks up, and bashfully says.)

Wally: Um… Hello.

Mycella: Why hello Wally, I'm Princess Mycella, but please call me Mycella.

Femiere: And I am Femiere, the queen of Antheum.

Wally: It's nice to meet you both!

(The introductions were soon over, and business soon came into the conversation.)

Femiere: so Auto any news about Gandrake Enterprises?

Auto: No mam…

(Wally stared at Auto, somewhat confused.)

Wally: What's Gandrake Enterprises?

(This earned him nothing more then a stare from all three members of his current company.)

Auto: How bad did you get hit on the head?

(Wally just continued to stare at Auto. Giving up Auto decided to explain.)

Auto: Gandrake Enterprises is a great and powerful 'conglomerate' or company. Whichever way you want to put it. It specializes in super weapons and inventions that were supposed to make life better… But some days ago…

(Auto seemed to stop right there, it took him a bit to get over a tear but he eventually got over it.)

Auto: A Mystic, one of my close friends went missing, Tellagio, our resident newspaper writer, said he saw one of the workers for Gandrake Enterprises sneaking around Antheum. He didn't get a good look at him but after seeing the symbol the strange man left he just knew it was a Gandrake Enterprises worker.

(Wally gasped a little, he seemed surprised… For more then one reason.)

Wally: Whoa… Honest company owners to cold hard kidnappers? What kind of company is that, mate?

Auto: We weren't able to get enough evidence to pin anything on the conglomerate, but I just know they were behind it.

(Wally starts thinking hard. Everything that had come to him was very difficult to take, but something about Gandrake Enterprises seemed to awaken some kind of forgotten memory. Wally decided to search the bowls of it.)

Enter fragmented memory.

So that's why you were sneaking food out of the kitchen! You little wretch… 

_And what's that pray tell?_

_And I suppose you weren't trying to hack the main production computer to see our latest plans?_

_I have made my decision, ----- is to stay in the dungeon for three months time…_

_(Everything lights up.)_

_So I guess you won't be able to keep your promise, huh?_

End fragmented memory.)

(Wally continues to stand in that exact spot, just staring into empty space.)

Auto: YO WALLY YOU STILL WITH US!

(Wally pops back into attention.)

Auto: What's up with you? One second your mind is here and the next, its in 'La-La Land'. What happened?

Wally: …… I…

(Suddenly an explosion rocks Antheum! Wally and Auto feel it.)

Auto: Your highnesses! Stay here!

(Auto turns to Wally.)

Auto: Well you ready to rumble?

Wally: Huh? Do you mean fight?

Auto: Of course I mean fight! What did you think it meant? A soda-drinking contest?

(Wally scratches the back of his head bashfully. Auto didn't really know how right he was.)

Auto: (Groans.) Listen, it's very simple just do some of the moves you used on me, and you should be solid. Oh and don't worry I've got your back.

(Wally nods, then both young men run outside. As they did Mycella whispered something of a prayer.)

Mycella: Almighty Anthedon, please look after them. Your young soldiers and fighters, grant them the strength they need.

(Meanwhile outside, its mass chaos, and hysteria, as the entire city was being attacked by strange robots! While chasing a poor kid from the academy, some of the robots notice Wally and Auto and attack! Auto pulls out tiger claw glove weapons, and slips them on. He charges the robot and slashes it revealing several wires and pieces of machinery. The blow was too much for the robot so it fell down, its machinery stopping entirely, when Auto turns to see Wally, he sees that Wally's surrounded by robots. Auto runs to help Wally, only to be stopped by a robot, who broke away from the pack just to keep Auto back. Wally his stands his position, frozen in fear, as the robots continue to close in. suddenly a voice sounded in his head.)

_We have come for you, son of Ryu._

(Wally stares at the robot who appeared to own the voice.)

Wally: Who… Who are you?

Robot: We are the ninjaroids, the prime soldier creations of master Gandrake, created to him by young super genius Malbec. I am Ninjaroid 010 and me and my comrades have come under the order to take the princess of this city to our base.

Wally: What do you want with her?

Ninjaroid 010: It is of no importance… Now tell me where she is! Or you shall be used in one of our soon to come projects!

(This statement seemed to strike a nasty chord inside Wally, there was something familiar about these threats and something deep down inside him was telling him… 'NO ONE deserves those inhumane acts of torture!')

(Wally suddenly charges and easily steals the weapon Ninjaroid 010, was carrying , which was a small broad sized laser sword.)

Ninjaroid 010: What the?..

(That was the last word before Wally thrusted the sword through the robots central circuits, shutting him down instantly. The other ninjaroids saw what happened and jumped him all at once, only to be slashed away by Wally spinning the sword and himself around like a top! Auto had just managed to slay the ninjaroid he was fighting, in a short enough time span that allowed him to see the spectacle. After the onslaught Wally stopped spinning, and slowly regained his composure.)

Auto: Wally… That was awesome! You really showed those robots a thing or two!

(Wally was about to respond when all of a sudden a shriek pierced the air! Wally looked to the first floor to see the ninjaroids dragging off, of all people, KIRI! Since he lacked any other thought besides to save her, he jumped from the gutter like spring and down a, quite possibly, a 30 foot drop to the first floor below.)

Auto: Are you CRAZY!

(The ninjaroid dragging Kiri, only had time to look up before a laser sword ran through his circuitry. Seeing as though a rescue party for their little catch was there, the two remaining ninjaroids jumped him. In about the same time it took to blink, both were suddenly launched into the air, and blew up as they reached their highest. Auto stared in disbelief at what he just saw. Wally's attack, as it seemed, ended in a powerful upward swing, he held the pose for a moment, but soon ended up abandoning it to see if Kiri was okay.)

Auto: (Completely in awe.) Was that… The legendary… Swooping Swallow technique?

(As Auto continued to ponder this, he hopped down to the first floor. Meanwhile as Wally continued to examine Kiri for any injuries, he failed to notice a ninjaroid sneaking up behind him, holding a laser sword ready to swing. Right at the last second, Auto landed right on top of the ninjaroid busting it up just enough to shut it down. Auto seemed to pay no heed of this and approached Wally.)

Auto: Is she alright?

Wally: Yeah mate, she's just knocked out is all.

Auto: That's a relief.

: Yes, a real relief bringer wouldn't you say so?

(Both boys turned around and saw an unfamiliar man standing behind them. He wore a dressy gray outfit that easily matched a jacket that was a little too big, he also had black baggy pants that were tucked into his gray shoes, and held a kind of cane. He also had gray hair and a relaxed look on his face.)

(Wally just stared terrified at the man, while Auto's rage continued to grow, until…)

Auto: So it was you, Rothschild! You and your stupid corporation ARE responsible for this!

Rothschild: Well, well, it seems my reputation proceeds me. Many people do know who I am. But of course I can't expect 'everyone' (That statement was pointed at Wally.) to know who I am.

Wally: (Lifts his head from Kiri, and focuses on Rothschild.) Am I supposed to know you or something?

Rothschild: (Giving mock depression.) Wally, I'm heart broken. Don't you recognize your old tutor in 'Company Running?'

Wally: (He snorts and said.) Sorry but, why would I even 'want' to know a scumbag like you?

(Rothschild looked completely outraged.)

Rothschild: Just as insubordinate as ever, it seems. You'd think after a little bit of characterization from project Morphean, you would've changed your attitude just a little bit.

(Wally and Auto just stared confused at the creepy man, until he suddenly said an unexpected line)

Rothschild: Well I suppose I should just forget the past… After all I have more pressing matters to attend to…

(Rothschild suddenly throws his cane up into the air, catches it, pulls on one end revealing a sword hidden inside the cane, and uses it to point at Wally and Auto.)

Rothschild: Okay now you irksome little brats, where is your dear princess, she and Master Gandrake have much to discuss.

Auto: And you think we're just going to tell you? Well lets get one thing straight, tough guy…

(Suddenly Auto blows pulls down his bottom eyelids with his fingers, making a stupid face almost like he meant it to look, even in the slightest, like Rothschild in the early morning.)

Auto: The only way your getting anything out of me is…OVER. MY. DEAD. BODY!"

(Rothschild simply laughs, confusing Auto and Wally.)

Rothschild: Boy… You really need to be more careful about what you wish for!

(Rothschild suddenly charges and slashes Auto, Auto is sent flying and slams into a wall on the opposite side of the small rounded city, it seemed the crash was more then enough to knock the poor boy out. He then points at Wally, who's staring flabbergasted at the sheer power of the mans strength.)

Rothschild: Next.

(Wally gently puts Kiri down and pulls out the laser sword he had.)

Wally: Oh you're going to get it now!

(Wally charges and slashes at Rothschild who blocks the attack. It was quite the exchange, both fighters were exchanging swings trying out smart and outmatch each other. Until finally Rothschild scores a direct hit, his sword slammed the left side of Wally's abdominal area… 'Hard'.)

Wally: GAHHHHH!

(Wally jumps back and holds his wounds, it's bleeding slightly. It was like Rothschild held back on that last blow.)

Rothschild: Well it has been fun but I'm afraid this is where we say good-bye.

(Rothschild suddenly jumped back, reeled back his cane, and thrusted it outward. Somehow the wind seemed to pick up a little too fast to be normal. That's when it hit Wally, 'He was controlling the wind!')

(The wind started to unnaturally increase velocity, Wally bent down and picked up Kiri and held her tight in a bridal hold. As he held on, the winds suddenly got strong enough to send Wally flying! He crashed into a pillar encircling the central spring it was a hard enough blow to make Wally lose consciousness. But even in unconsciousness he held on to Kiri tightly, as if her life depended on it.)

Rothschild: Aww. How sweet… (Puts away sword.) Sweet enough to make me barf.

(Suddenly two ninjaroids approached Rothschild.)

Ninjaroid: Awaiting orders sir!

(Rothschild didn't bother to turn around but still ordered.)

Rothschild: Oh, there you are… Take away the girl in young Wally's arms, she will be used in our newest experiment.

(The ninjaroids immediately started to obey their master, but before they were even a few inches away from Wally, a blur instantly slayed the two robots. Then a figure appeared before Rothschild, wielding two swords.)

Rothschild: Grrr… You…

: Rrrreow… If you want my students, must first get by me, Master Mew!

Rothschild: (scowling.) Gahh! Forget the young men, troops! Just find the princess!

(That was the last thing Rothschild said before going to the floor teleporters and disappearing to one of the floors above. Master Mew kept his swords at ready, suddenly made his hands glow! And to anyone who was watching the scene from any of the top floors would've seen a puff of smoke, and as soon as it cleared, Master Mew, Wally, Auto and Kiri would be gone.)

* * *

(Later at an unknown location, Wally slowly and weakly opened his eyes. As he did he became more aware of his surroundings. Instead of the city, he was in a huge forest, a big lake was in the center of the clearing, which had a small spit of land right in the center of it, where he was now, and there was a small river leading deeper into the forest, and he was sitting against a big tree. He tried to remember what happened in town; it was under attack, he fought off some of the robots, he saved…)

Wally: (He gasps and starts looking around.) KIRI!

(However his worrying was short lived, because after a bit of searching he saw Kiri sitting right next to him. Her head was lying against his shoulder, and she appeared to be unconscious. Wally smiled at the fact that she was still breathing and thus meaning she was alive. She suddenly stirred after a little while, and woke up slowly. When she first saw Wally, she mistook him for a ninjaroid.)

Kiri: GAHHH! Stay Back!

Wally: WHOA! Kiri wait its me! Wally!

Kiri: Wally?

(After a minute of silence, Kiri then embraced Wally, holding on like her life depended on it. She was crying a very fearful cry.)

Kiri: Wally! I-I-I was so scared. I thought I'd never (sniff.) never…

(She starts sobbing before she could finish, Wally just returns the embrace, knowing very well about what happened to her.)

Wally: There, there, it's okay. I'm here. Now just go on with crying it usually helps the pain when you do.

(Kiri continues to cry, when suddenly another groan was suddenly heard. Wally and Kiri look to the ground to see an unconscious Auto starting to awake. He opened his eyes slowly at first, but then they shot open, and he jumped to his feet, and in an almost super sonic motion slipped on his somewhat discarded tiger claw gloves and enters a battle stance while at the same time shouts;)

Auto: COME AND GET IT!

(But when he realizes he's in forest area rather then Antheum, his eyes dart around, wondering what the heck happened. He finally saw Kiri and Wally sitting against the nearby tree Kiri was holding on to his friend tightly as though her life depended on it.)

(Auto deciding to throw away all thoughts about Antheum… **For now**… Stares at the young couple a very big and mischievous smile on his face. Wally and Kiri blush like mad and separate instantly. Although Kiri starts to quake with fear as she looks around.)

Kiri: Where… Are we?

Auto: (Looks around a little.) If I was to guess I'd say we're in Wellspring Woods.

Wally: Isn't that the place where Master Mew said he found me?

Auto: (Simply nods.) You are correct.

(Suddenly his eyes dart around the woods.)

Auto: That reminds me… What are we doing here? Weren't we in Antheum a few seconds ago?

: A few seconds? Try five hours.

(Kiri latches on to Wally as the group turns to the source of the voice only to see Master Mew.)

Auto: Sensei!… (After double taking what his master said, he suddenly grabbed the old man and starts shaking him.) What do you mean, 'Five hours?'

(Master Mew whacks Auto's hand making his student release him. Auto stares at Master Mew holding the hand that was hurt.)

Auto: Master! What happened to Antheum?

Master Mew: (Chuckles.) You need not worry. The town is all right!

(After hearing that the group smiles, and Kiri chooses that time to release Wally's arm.)

Master Mew: (Suddenly lowers his head.) But do to the attack the people from the town have been scattered around the world. And besides the continued living of King Banon, and his wife Femiere, the place is a complete ghost town.

(It's when they hear this that the group lowers their head. Auto then gets on his knees and starts pounding the ground with his fist.)

Auto: There must've been something more I've could've done in town. Gosh darned, Rothschild knocked me out before I even had a chance at him. (Auto gets back on his feet and starts gripping his fist frustrated.) If only I had a shot then I…

Wally: Mate…

(That interruption made Auto look at Wally, while he lowers his head ashamed.)

Wally: I… Had a chance… To go against him… And… Well…

(Auto just looks at his friend confused, it's quiet until…)

Wally: (Whispers.) I couldn't beat him.

Auto: You couldn't what?

(Wally lifts up his head suddenly and yells.)

Wally: I COULDN'T BEAT'EM, OKAY?

(Auto stares at his friend eyes widened, Wally lowered his head mentally slapping himself for yelling, after all he had a mentally scarred friend, A scared to death girl who barely had enough toleration to the rustling bushes containing little squirrels searching for nuts, and he himself was still scarred from the fight he had with Rothschild and screaming wasn't going to help the deep cut on his side.)

(Wally raised his head and went on going slowly enough for Auto to comprehend, in his already confused mind.)

Wally: I had a decent shot at him… And he won… The proof of that… Can be found above my left hip.

(To prove the point he raised up his surprisingly clean red shirt's left side, allowing all to see his left hip in bandaged form, which to everyone's pure horror, was stained crimson red.)

Master Mew: Aiya! Looks like it's already time to change bandages.

(If Auto was completely undone, Kiri was undeniably horrified. Master Mew pulled out new bandages, and took off the original ones, allowing everyone to see the depravity of the wound. It was a big and obviously deep gash on Wally's side that slowly leaked out blood… Kiri couldn't help herself but get up, turn around, and throw up on the ground. Auto couldn't believe his eyes, anymore then Kiri could. Ending everyone's suffering at Wally's wound, Master Mew slowly wrapped the husks around Wally's hip area. He finally finished after a few minutes.)

(Kiri seeing it was safe to look went back to Wally. After getting close to him she looked to Master Mew.)

Kiri: He is okay… Isn't he?

Master Mew: (Stifles chuckle.) Do not worry Kiri, I have already treated wound, all he needs is to let body do the work in closing it.

Auto: You… (Tears appears in his eyes.) Couldn't…

(Wally sadly shakes his head.)

Wally: … No mate… I'm sorry…

(Auto fell to his knees, his eyes looked fearful. Wally lowered his head knowing full well this had to do with him.)

Auto: … I'm… A failure…

Wally: Mate…

(Suddenly something came and whacked the boys in the back of the head so fast and so hard, it was almost unreal.)

Master Mew: You not failures!

(Wally and Auto look to Master Mew who stood on the ground in front of them, he looked somewhat peeved.)

Master Mew: You human beings, who should have second chance!

(Wally couldn't believe what he was hearing and apparently neither could Auto.)

Master Mew: So what if you got beaten, or 'got butts handed to you' as Auto puts it! It does not prove your failures, it proves that there is room for improvement! You two are still far from perfection, and you will not get there by just lying down and giving up! As a matter of fact from here on, I shall train you in art of 'Stray Cat'.

(Auto looked surprised beyond relief, and so was Wally. Wally had heard that getting lessons in his style of martial arts was considered by all means impossible. And yet here they are being accepted by Master Mew himself to be trained in his old martial arts. The boys not knowing what to do just stood there, that is until Master Mew broke the silence, by raising his hand.)

Master Mew: I do believe that moments like this, are celebrated by the traditional 'high five'?

(The boys mentally woke up, and instead of doing the offered high five as Master Mew said, Auto picks up the old, short, and cat like master and motioned for Wally to do something.)

Master Mew: Hey what are you?..

(Master Mew never got to finish the statement when Wally suddenly started scratching Master Mew behind the ear. The old cat stopped talking and leaned into the scratch, enjoying it immensely.)

Auto: Thanks Master. You really gave us some encouragement. And we wanted to reward you accordingly.

Wally: Yeah. So how do you like it?

(Master Mew is to relaxed to really answer, and almost like following a kind of guide Wally started scratching underneath Master Mew's chin. The cat man purred slightly and raised his head a little. Kiri approached the three, a small smile on her face.)

Kiri: I'd say he enjoys it.

(The group started laughing, Master Mew stopped purring and laughed as well. He was glad that with all things said and done, he had a family. Later that night, after Master Mew used a special herb on Wally's injury, which closed the wound a little. Wally took a large sleeping bag out of the bag Master Mew carried and was about to pick a space on the ground when Kiri approached him seemingly worried about something.)

Kiri: Wally?

Wally: (Takes notice of Kiri and smiles a little.) Oh Kiri, what's up?

(Kiri seemed to go red in the face, at whatever she was thinking. Wally looks at her confused, and gives a reassuring smile.)

Wally: Kiri, look. It doesn't matter what you ask me. I'll be able to take it.

(Kiri although she's still red in the face, continues shakily.)

Kiri: Well… Wally, I… Um… I'm not really used to this whole outdoors thing, and… Well my whole experience in Antheum with the Ninjaroids… It didn't really do much good for me… I'm a nervous wreck in other words… So ummm… Could I… Uhhh… sleep… with you… tonight?

(Now Wally didn't expect to hear that. His smile disappeared and he turned beat red.)

Kiri: Not like that, mind you! I mean beside you… I need to know that someone's close to me, so they could protect me… I mean you saw what happened in Antheum… And I'm, uhhh…

(Kiri embarrassed beyond belief, decided to stop before she made an even bigger fool of herself. She turned around and was about to walk away when she heard a…)

Wally: Of course you can…

(Kiri turned around so fast that she almost looked like a blur, there were tears in her eyes as she looked at Wally who had a small caring smile on his face, although there was a small blush on his face.)

Wally: I understand completely Kiri. You're just scared and you need to know someone's near. I don't mind, come on.

(Wally after saying that completely unzipped the sleeping bag making it a big blanket. Kiri continued to tear up; she knew that probably every other man in his position would've turned her down flat… But Wally was actually understanding enough to hear her out. Wally crawled underneath the cover and Kiri slowly and unsteadily joined him. It was quiet until Wally sensing her nervousness, put her nerves at ease.)

Wally: Don't worry Kiri, Nothing's going to happen to you. (He looks at Kiri from his lying position and gives one of his trademark cocky grins.) Not so long as Wally's around.

(Kiri smiled a little, she was happy to have an understanding friend like Wally. Laying there beside him, she couldn't help but stare at her amazingly happy-go-lucky friend, so many things had led up to this, and she just felt happy to be with him. Suddenly lack of sleep seemed to take over and she fell straight to sleep.)

(Wally looked at the now sleeping girl. He felt happy to have known her, after all she was the first friend he ever had in Antheum. If she hadn't have been there for him he'd probably still be wandering around Antheum trying to find someone who was on the same level with him. He rolled over until he was belly-up on the ground, he looked up at the stars as they twinkled beautifully in the dark night sky. He smiled knowing he was at peace. Suddenly he felt something, he looked to Kiri to see she was slowly wrapping her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. She slowly moved her head back and forth almost like she was digging into his chest until she finally found a comfortable spot and stopped, a small smile appeared as she stopped moving, and continued to breathe deeply.)

Wally: (A small blush appears on his face, and he thinks.) _'She must have moved in her sleep, unknowingly.'_

(Even after that thought passed he didn't wake up Kiri, in fact he continued to let her sleep. As she did Wally unconsciously wrapped his arms around her, in a protective gesture. In Kiri's mind she felt secure knowing whoever had a hold of her would always protect her, no matter what. Before being lost in sleep he whispered to Kiri.)

Wally: … I'll always protect you… Kiri…

(Auto stared at Wally and Kiri now asleep in each other's arms. He smiled at the two and looked to the heavens, after closing his eyes and letting the wind blow through his now uncovered, and wild jet-black hair. As it did he silently whispered seemingly to no one.)

Auto: Great God of the azure sky, I thank you for delivering to Wally such a good friend like Kiri. Protect them and us throughout the night.

(After saying that Auto lays his head down on the dry sand he had chosen as a sleeping spot and falls asleep instantly. Master Mew from his tree top view, looks at the now sleeping apprentices and wonders aloud.)

Master Mew: I hope they ready for training… (Shakes head rapidly.) No. They already proved they ready. After tomorrow when Wally is fully healed I will begin training them.

(Soon Master Mew is asleep, and the peace and tranquility of the woods takes over.)

(Meanwhile in a strange room five strange figures stand on strange platforms, floating several stories in the air! Miles below them were ninjaroid robots in lab coats, working on computers. The figures on the platforms were floating in front of a gigantic dark crystal with a strange marking resembling an eye. Suddenly one of the figures speaks it was the big muscle man Glogg.)

Glogg: So in other words you let him bloomin' get away.

Rothschild: Not much more I could do with one of the real fighters of Antheum against me. Besides, I got you the princess and that's the most important part.

Malbec: It's not going to do us a lot of good if the 'original employee' knows about the project.

Rothschild: You do not need to worry. I tried addressing him but he didn't have a clue who I was. So we can assume that during his escape he somehow lost his memory.

Riesling: I bet I know who we can think for that.

(Riesling gestures to the monotone and secretive Shiraz, who doesn't say anything back to him. But rather shrugs his shoulders.)

Shiraz: Well at least we can continue the project without interruption.

(Suddenly a throne appears from the dark crystal, sitting on it was none-other then President Gandrake, himself.

Gandrake: I was hoping Wally would be joining us in our world conquest but it seems he does not favor it. Anyone who sees the boy is allowed to slay or destroy on sight. I do not want him regaining his memory.

Gandrake Workers: Yes sir!

(The lights turned off concluding the meeting.)

* * *

Authors notes. Call me what you want about those last few scenes, involving Wally and Kiri. But it just fit the chapters ending nicely, and I thought it was rather sweet. Not to mention it brought out a few more of the story's elements. Please R-E-V-E-I-W! 


	4. Team Effort

Authors Note: Hey Everyone, Gantz Gun here! Well here's chapter 4 of Yin and Yang Tales. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter .4.

A Team Effort

(The sun rose on Wellspring Woods slowly. The water in the spring glistened in the sunlight, the birds happily chirped, flying around the clearing. The waterfall peacefully ran down its small drop and into the spring, the small island where a small tree grew, also stood there. The sun shone through the trees stirring a certain young girl with blue hair.)

(Kiri winced at how bright the sun was after a good, no… Great nights sleep. She opened her eyes slowly as she tried to adjust her eyes to the bright sun. That's when she realized someone was lying beside her. She looked to see Wally sleeping soundly, his arms were wrapped around her in a protective manner, and her arms were also wrapped around him and her head was on his chest. Embarrassed beyond relief, although no one had yet seen them… Or so she thought. She quickly removed her arms; this in turn awoke a sleeping and somewhat grumpy Wally. As soon as he realized what was going on, Wally stared at Kiri they both blushed madly at how close they slept together. Breaking the silence Kiri went first.)

Kiri: Uhmm… Wally… If y-y-you could l-l-let go of me, I-I-I could get up.

(It took Wally's several moments to fully realize what she just said.)

Wally: Wha?.. Oh, (Nervous chuckle.) right… sorry…

(Wally let go of Kiri slowly. Once his arms were back to himself, Kiri got on her feet and dusted herself off. Wally did the same.)

Wally: Listen I know that seemed bad… But last night you just moved in your sleep, that's why you were hugging me and had your head on my chest.

Kiri: Moved… In my sleep?

Wally: Yeah it was a couple of minutes after you fell asleep, you just moved in your sleep and gave me a big hug and used my chest as a pillow, I did nothing more then return the embrace. That's all.

(Kiri remained silent for a few seconds and started blushing like mad.)

Kiri: I-I-I did?

(Wally also started blushing like mad.)

Wally: Yeah…

(The two sat there, the biggest blushes imaginable on there faces. After a while, Wally cleared his throat, trying to get his blush down.)

Wally: Well, uh, Kiri. (This grabs Kiri attention.) Are you okay, you know after what happened in Antheum yesterday?

(Kiri, although she was hesitant about what happened, nodded a little.)

Kiri: Well, yeah I feel a little better. I don't feel like there's something creeping up on me anymore.

(Wally wraps his arm around Kiri's shoulder and gives her a small comforting smile.)

Wally: Well that's good to hear. Glad I can help.

(Kiri gives Wally a thankful smile, and suddenly pulls Wally into a hug. Although momentarily surprised, Wally returns the embrace. Rubbing her back a little to comfort her more.)

Monotone voice: Ah, ain't this sweet?

(The two broke the embrace and looked to the voice's source to see Auto, giving them one of the biggest mischievous grins they had ever seen him give before. He opened his mouth to say something, but Wally, being in Auto's position before, knew exactly what he was about to say.)

Wally: Don't say it. Don't even chuckle.

Auto: What I was just going to say…

Wally: (Wally's eyes start getting an aggravated look.) I'm warning you mate.

(Kiri just stared confused at this whole ordeal.)

Kiri: (In thought.) _What are they talking about? What does Auto want to say?_

Wally: Mate this is my last warning.

Auto: Oooooooh!.. Can't resist!

(Suddenly Auto jumps back and moves his body to a certain rhythm.)

Auto: 'Wally and Kiri sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

(Auto started cracking up and fell to the forest floor. Kiri now getting what was going on started blushing like mad, and she could barely tell but Wally's face seemed no more red then hers was. Wally picked Auto up and started strangling him.)

Wally: Shut up, MATE!

(Auto, although being choked, slips out of Wally's grasp and continues.)

Auto: 'First comes love. Then comes Marriage. Then comes Kiri with a baby carriage!'

(Kiri and Wally's faces were redder then ever, while Auto was laughing hysterically on the ground. Wally, finally having enough, tackled Auto the second he was back on his feet. Wally strangled Auto, shaking him so rapidly, Auto looked like he was getting whiplash.)

Wally: THAT IS IT MATE! I'M GONNA' PULVERIZE YA'!

(Kiri watched as the little tussle went on in front of her, her blush was so big some would probably mistaken her head for a big ripe tomato. But inwardly she smiled, she liked the thought of a future with Wally, it just tickled her to the bone. She would've giggled but then she knew she would get caught in her thoughts. But still she couldn't help but laugh at the two feuding friends in front of her.)

Old voice: Aiyaaa! Stop it you two!

(The two friends stopped right at those words, standing a little further down the path is Master Mew. Apparently he had witnessed the whole thing from the playful song to the little fight. He had no trace of a smile on his face, which was strange considering he was a pretty happy go lucky guy.)

Master Mew: We have more to worry about sides' relationships and friendly rivalries!.. Gather around my students…

(Wally, Auto, and even Kiri sat in front of Master Mew. Master Mew cleared his throat preparing to speak.)

Master Mew: It seems yesterday's attack left more damage then first thought. Not only were mystics scattered all around world. (To emphasize the point he pointed upward and spun his cane in a circle.) Not only that, but princess of mystics, nice lady named Mycella, captured by Gandrake workers.

(All three of the kid's eyes widened considerably after that information, Auto was the most distraught at it.)

Auto: What! Those heartless goons have the princess?

(Master Mew simply nodded. After that Auto's eyes darted around.)

Auto: Where are they? I'll rip those devil bent workers apart! Starting with Gandrake!

(Master Mew knocked Auto upside the head with his cane, calming him down.)

Master Mew: Look before leap! Gandrake great samurai warrior! Very powerful too! Try to even flick him and you get sliced and diced.

(Auto stared at Master Mew bewildered at the old man's description.)

Master Mew: Not to mention his directors are just as powerful as he is. Maybe less.

(Now that definitely caught Wally's attention. Rothschild was one of Gandrake's company directors, and he's weaker then his president?)

Wally: Your making it sound like fighting these guys is just suicide.

Master Mew: In many senses it is.

(Then Master Mew's frown disappeared and a smile replaced it.)

Master Mew: Only when we get help from 'Yocatus Heroa' will we make our move.

(This confused everybody greatly.)

Wally: Yo-ca-tus He-ro-a? What's that?

Master Mew: Ancient and powerful summon magic. It a spell which calls hero from nother' world!

(The kid's eyes widened a little.)

Kiri: Another world? Is that even possible?

(Master Mew chuckled a little.)

Master Mew: Of course it is child. Take a book for example.

(Master Mew then pulls out a book from his bag, and shows it to the current members of his company.)

Master Mew: A book you see is a world all on its own. Yocatus Heroa can call a hero from this other world and bring him to our world.

Wally: For real?

Master Mew: Reow. How many times must I say it?

(Wally grinned victoriously, Kiri had the same look. The two suddenly grabbed each other's hands, got up on their feet, and started dancing around. Auto seemed to be the only one that wasn't too amused about the idea. Wally noticed this and stopped the dance to talk to Auto.)

Wally: What is it Auto?

(Auto is, at first, silent then he jumped to his feet and started yelling at Master Mew.)

Auto: A hero from another world? If you just give me some time Sensei, I'll be able to defeat Gandrake all by myself! Why resort to using some professional sword master with the attitude of an orc and probably has more facial hair then you do?

(Master Mew stared at Auto seemingly displeased with Auto's behavior. Master Mews cane suddenly slammed upside Auto's head.)

Master Mew: That is your problem Auto and it always will be! You believe that you can conquer any challenge that's given to you! Well here's lesson number one in art of stray cat; Sometimes you must know when you are beaten, and need more training. Rome wasn't built in a day you know! Sometimes even the mightiest river depends on small streams! Wally for example!..

(Master Mew points at Wally.)

Master Mew: Wally is like you're small stream. You may not realize it but you will be depending on him one day! And this hero that is soon to come, you will be depending on him too!

(Auto lowered his head shamefully, he had actually questioned his old sensei's words and he has never lied to him before. He started to tear up.)

Master Mew: Neoow don't go crying Auto they'll be depending on you too. The hero that is coming isn't professional, in fact, he's a trainee like you!

(Auto raised his head, Wally and Kiri looked at Master Mew confused.)

Master Mew: You see my students 'Yocatus Heroa' does not summon true hero. It summons person well on their way to becoming one. So it isn't a matter of him training you, or you training him, it about training each other.

Auto: So, in other words, it's a team effort.

Master Mew: Yes. 'All for one and one for all' is one way of putting it.

(Auto looked to Wally who seemed to like the idea greatly. It did sound good to Auto, after all it was always his destiny to do the absolute best he could at everything. But as Master Mew had pointed out, it was impossible to be good at everything, so all he could do was the things he could do for now, and what he was willing to try. After a long silence Auto nodded his head.)

Auto: Okay Sensei… (Smiled a goofy smile.Wally: Hey mate that's mine!) It sounds good enough for me!

Master Mew: Reooow!.. Puuurfect! I start training tomorrow, so if you want to look at day as free day, use to absolute fullest!

(Nodding in agreement the group went their separate ways for the day. Auto went to one side of the clearing, slipped on his tiger claw weapons, and did a shadow boxing session. Wally and Kiri went to another side and talked a little. After a little while Kiri looked at herself.)

Kiri: Wally would you mind escorting me to some private part of the river I need to take a bath.

(Wally looked surprised for a second then replied.)

Wally: Sure! I know the perfect place! Follow me!

(The two went running off to another part of the clearing right up next to a big rock face. On top of the rock was another path leading deeper into the forest.)

Kiri: We have to climb?

Wally: No. I climb then pull you up, that sound good?

(Kiri looked at Wally a little bit then smiled.)

Kiri: Okay Wally I trust you.

Wally: That's so nice to know, thanks Kiri.

(Wally looks at the big drop of a path above them, and puts his hand on the rock face he finds a small hole to place his foot on and went up. He quickly grabbed the top of the drop after a few seconds of finding grip-holes. He pulled himself up and went back to the face of the drop to see Kiri a mere eight feet below. He reached his hand out for Kiri's.)

Wally: Okay Kiri give me your hand.

(Kiri obliged the request and grabbed his hand he pulled a bit, once Kiri finally grasped the rock face, Wally continued the pull by grabbing her second hand. After a slight heave-ho, Kiri was on top of the paths drop. Wally took a moment to take in a small breath, while Kiri took the time to dust herself off.)

Wally: Ah I love the smell of rock climbing in the morning.

(Kiri just looked at her friend strangely and chuckled a little at his bad joke.)

Wally: Nice pity laugh there…

Kiri: Sorry but it was just a pretty bad joke.

Wally: Hey I consider it a pleasure actually, Auto never laughs at my jokes he doesn't even give me a pity laugh like you did.

Kiri: (Smiles lightly.) Well your welcome.

(As the two move down the elevated path, Auto sees them and wonders.)

Auto: I wonder where they're going.

Master Mew: You shouldn't. After all you know old saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'

(Auto looks at the place where the two friends disappeared.)

Auto: I guess you're right.

(Meanwhile further down the path, Kiri and Wally sees a section of the river that's somewhat private. Kiri took a step closer to the water, then turned back to Wally.)

Kiri: You won't look will you?

Wally: Of course I won't! What kind of guy do you take me for?

(Kiri didn't answer the question, and gives Wally the sad eyes. Wally could only guess what that meant, and the conclusion he came to, pained him. He turned slowly a small tear in his eye.)

Wally: Oh… You don't trust me do you?

(Kiri realized her mistake and dove to correct it.)

Kiri: No! I do trust you! It's just… Well…

(She's silent for a second, Wally hears the sound of clothes hitting the ground and someone getting into the water. He could only think that Kiri was in the water.)

Kiri: It's just that I barely know you. The only thing I see when I look at you is a boy with a sense of humor that just 'comes and goes', and you don't remember your past… Besides that, that's all I know about you.

Wally: Oh… Yeah… I suppose I left out those details. Maybe it's just because they don't come to mind. And the reason for that is… Well…

(It's silent for a moment until Wally continues.)

Wally: I just enjoy talking to you. Whenever I crack a joke and you laugh well it just makes me feel good- (Wally realizes what he said and corrects himself.) that you enjoy them. The whole small talk thing had never worked before when I talked to Auto… So I just figured it would be just as bad when I talk to you.

(Everything is silent besides the occasional cricket chirp. That is until…)

Kiri: I understand… But Auto has never been too much of a social person so what would he know about small talk? We can start now if you want.

(Wally gathers his thoughts a little while.)

Wally: Okay then where do you want me to start?

Kiri: Well Wally… I don't know exactly…

Wally: Wha'?..

Kiri: I'm sorry, but I'm not much of a person that starts small talk.

(Wally nodded that he understood.)

Wally: I see… Hey there's a similarity right there! We both can't start small talk for beans…

(Kiri started to chuckle somewhat loudly, Wally heard it and started to chuckle himself.)

Kiri: Hey Wally do you know what I realized just now?

Wally: What?

(Wally heard a small moving water sound, the sound of someone slipping clothes on, footsteps approach him and stop somewhere in between him and the river.)

Kiri: It was stupid not to trust you, after all you've done is put a smile on my face.

(Wally nodded, and added in.)

Wally: I agree… Is it safe to look?

Kiri: Just give me a few minutes, I'm letting the wind air out my clothes.

Wally: Right.

(It's silent for a few minutes, Wally stands firm as he awaits Kiri to say it's okay. A few more minutes later, Kiri finally calls.)

Kiri: Okay Wally you can look now.

(Wally looks to see Kiri still a little wet on the places where the skin showed, her hair was somewhat wet and unfixed, showing it's full length. It was shoulder length, but it flowed freely in the wind in an exotic way. Wally had to use every-bit of self-control he had to keep his bottom jaw from hitting the ground from exasperation.)

Wally: Man, Kiri you look…

Kiri: (Blushes slightly.) Silly? Yeah I know. I was going to fix it…

Wally: No Kiri, it doesn't look silly. The whole flowing hair makes you look wild and untamed, perfect for a jungle girl theme…

(Wally covered his mouth, blushing madly.)

Wally: That didn't come out right…

(Kiri stared flabbergasted at Wally for his comment. After all she never got a description for how her hair looked from anyone and Wally's comment seemed to open her eyes a little more. She smiled a little and gave Wally a little hug.)

Kiri: Thanks Wally…

Wally: (Still blushing.) I try…

(Kiri after a taking a few minutes to realize Wally wasn't hugging back, separated from Wally with a small blush on her face.)

Kiri: Sorry…

Wally: No problem…

(It's silent for a second, until Kiri decided to forget the compliment, and ask a new question.)

Kiri: Wally? Have you ever braided hair before?

Wally: Wha'?.. Braided hair? No I don't believe so… Why?

Kiri: (Has a slight blush.) I was hoping to do my hair into a braid but I can't because someone else has to do it. You don't have to agree, but if you do I can tell you what to do.

(Wally is silent for a few minutes.)

Wally: Okay then… So what do I do?

* * *

(A good 14 minutes later, back at the central clearing, Auto was redoing his shadow boxing routine for, what seemed like, the one-hundredth time in a row. He looked back to the elevated path, hoping to at least see one sign of his friends.)

Auto: What could be taking them so long?

(At long last he saw Wally and Kiri walking back from the path. Wally jumped down, and caught Kiri as she did the same. Once Wally set Kiri down on her feet, Auto saw that her hair was fixed into a small braid that still reached her neck. The two approached Auto, while Wally declared.)

Wally: Auto, I'm home!

(Auto just stared at the two.)

Auto: Man where have you two been? It must have been, like, an hour since you left.

Kiri: Well… (Kiri turned a little red.) I had Wally show me to a place I could bathe…

(Auto's eyes widened and his mouth went agape. Wally immediately added in, a big blush on her face.)

Wally: But I didn't look at her, mate! I swear!

(Auto getting the picture, nodded slightly.)

Auto: Well next time, can you please tell me where you're going? I was concerned I'd have to go out there and save you two.

(Auto then, as a small side note, added in.)

Auto: And by the way, Kiri, who did that braid?

(Auto noticed Wally kind of blushing at the subject. Auto immediately understood and stared at Wally.)

Auto: Wally, did you do this?

(Wally was silent for a second or two when he said.)

Wally: (giving an embarrassed smile.) Guilty as charged, mate.

(The rest of the day went by while Wally and Auto rested up for training tomorrow. But it was late that night, when the rest of the pieces of the adventure came together.)

(Wally and Auto had spent some of the day sparing, Wally used a sword Master Mew let him borrow, while Auto used his preferred 'tiger-claw' glove weapon. The two boy's weapons connected once again, as they entered a power struggle. Kiri calmly watched from the sidelines. When she first started watching, she grew concerned for Wally's well being, but she soon grew accustomed to it. Wally had fought considerably well for someone with a big scar near his waist, and Auto had underestimated Wally because of it. Master Mew also watched intently, he decided to give himself one more bit of confidence that the boys could handle his training; and that confidence had long since skyrocketed. Finally the boys stopped and sat down to take a breather. Auto looked to Wally with a small smile.)

Auto: I'm surprised Wally, is your wound completely gone already?

(Master Mew removed Wally's bandages revealing Auto's suspicions to be true. The wound was gone. It almost looked like it was never there. Wally smiled a little.)

Wally: I'd say it is!

(Auto nodded, and suddenly yawned.)

Auto: Well I guess we should hit the hay.

Wally: (Yawns as well.) I agree with you mate, it's already… (Wally checks the watch on his wrist.) It is a little past nine.

(Auto nodded a little and went to his usual sleeping spot.)

Master Mew: (Yawns a little.) Well I agree with the students we should get some shut-eye. Now remember 'tiger cubs' He would usually call his students that. training is tomorrow and I expect you up bright and early. Eh?

Wally & Auto: Yes Sensei!

(Once everyone, including Kiri, found a good sleeping spot, they started to enjoy a good peaceful sleep… Well, almost everyone.)

(Wally started tossing and turning in his sleep, a nightmare seemed to play through his mind.)

* * *

(Wally looked around he seemed to be in a lab of sorts, around him were different cylinder shaped pods, inside of them were humanoid-looking robots, the ninjaroids as they were called. He continued to walk around until he caught a glimpse of something horrible. A strange man was typing on a computer with a gigantic screen, Wally gasped when he recognized the strange man as Rothschild. Suddenly Rothschild spoke.)

Rothschild: Grrrr!.. Why President Gandrake insists on sharing his secret codes with that boy, I'll never know… but until then, this computer's security system, is starting to become a gigantic pain in the hindquarters.

(After saying that Rothschild continued his work.)

Wally: (Whispered.) I should go tell Gandrake about this!

(Wally started to run, but ended up running smack into someone. He looked up in fear to see a man with shoulder long blue hair covering his right eye, a strange red vest, and a skinny but strong demeanor. The boy knew this man as Shiraz. Wally knew Shiraz well, he wasn't the kind of guy who liked children but he was blindly loyal to Gandrake. Wally spoke first when he saw Shiraz's face.)

Wally: (Whispered.) Shiraz! Thank goodness you're here! Listen, Rothschild is trying to hack into that computer there, we need to go tell the president!

(Shiraz just looked down at Wally his mechanical and sharp fingers moved around in an unknown sign, and a small menacing smile on his face. He suddenly pushes Wally in the direction of the big computer AND Rothschild.)

Wally: Shiraz! What are you doing?

Rothschild: Well, well, well… What have we here?

(Wally looked up to see Rothschild who had a creepy smile on his face. The boy didn't like it one little bit. He turned to Shiraz who had decided to take to the floor in a bowing position.)

Shiraz: There you go, president Rothschild, ' one brat, hold the blood.'

Rothschild: Perfect Shiraz.

(Wally's eyes widened considerably. He did not like where this was going.)

Wally: Rothschild? What's going on here?

(Suddenly Rothschild holds up a small air mouth piece. Wally knew right at that moment it was time to run, but Shiraz held him in place. Rothschild placed the air mouth piece up to the boy's mouth pressing it down, making sure all of the strange gas going through it goes straight into the boy's mouth.)

Rothschild: The birth of an empire.

(Then everything went black.)

* * *

(Wally raised himself up so fast he could've given himself whiplash. He breathed deeply, as he tried to think.)

Wally: (In thought.) _What was that all about? Was that about my past?.. But in that case what was Rothschild doing there? Who was that other guy? But more importantly… What did they do to me? What did Rothschild mean by…_( Out loud.) The birth of an empire?

(Wally crawled out of his blankets, and got to his feet, stretched a little and yawned, he looked at his watch and grumbled when he saw it was only 11:45 p.m. He had to get to sleep but more importantly… He needed a place to think… And what better place then the miniature lakes dry land, where he had a clear view of the stars.)

(He approached the lake, although he had to pass a sleeping Auto, Master Mew, and Kiri while doing so. He arrived at the lake and sat on the edge of the dry land, he looked at the stars above as he tried And failed. to calm himself down.)

Wally: (Whispered.) What did that dream mean? Why was Rothschild involved? And… Who was this Shiraz?

Female voice: Wally?

(Wally popped back into attention, and looked behind him to see, to his surprise, Kiri.)

Wally: Kiri! What are you doing up?

Kiri: I could ask you the same thing.

(The two were silent for a few seconds until Kiri broke the silence.)

Kiri: You seem scared. What happened?

(Wally lowered his head slowly, and exhaled a big groan.)

Wally: I had a nightmare…

Kiri: A nightmare?

(Kiri took a seat next to Wally, her shoes were already removed, and she enjoyed the feeling that the lake gave her. But that wasn't why she was up…)

(She looked at Wally, who tried not to meet her gaze by looking to the sky.)

Kiri: What did you see?

(Wally kept his gaze to the sky firm.)

Wally: I… Don't know exactly… The dream starred Rothschild and some other guy… But…

(He froze, then his firm look to the sky ended and he looked into Kiri's caring eyes, his eyes probably looked like a tired mess… But he didn't care. Kiri was right next to him talking to him… And that seemed to be all he needed.)

Wally: But there was something weird about that dream… It was like… It really happened before… It was so detailed, and… (his voice trailed off and he looked to the sky in wonder.) So real.

(Kiri looked at Wally funny for a second, but ended up changing it into an excited smile, she gave Wally a big hug.)

Kiri: Wally! Do you realize what this means?

Wally: (His gaze returned to Kiri.) What?

(Kiri lifts her head and looks down into Wally's eyes.)

Kiri: If it felt real then, who knows?.. Maybe your memories are returning to you.

(Wally stared at the girl flabbergasted. Was he really regaining his memory? Well if he was what was Rothschild doing in that flashback/Dream? Did he have something to do with his past?.. Did he have something to do with Wally losing his memory?)

(Wally shook his head. It didn't matter now… What did matter was looking ahead, so he could focus on the upcoming training. It had to be tough otherwise Wally wouldn't have seen the old master worrying about the well being of his students. And this new hero that was supposed to be coming, would he be willing to help? Would he be a nice guy? Or would he be 'the sword expert with the attitude of an orc' as Auto so well puts it?.. So many questions… Not enough answers… Wally figured the only thing he could do was go with the flow. Like right now, Kiri, was sitting beside him, and he had all of the privacy in the world with her right at this moment.)

Kiri: Wally?

(Wally popped out of his thoughts and looked at Kiri. He took a second to remember what she said, then smiled.)

Wally: Oh… Yeah. It would be great if they did. And if they are… Well, who knows, maybe my memories hold the key to this mystery.

(Kiri chuckled a little, and Wally felt like his heart just took off. He smiled a bit.)

Kiri: Well one can only hope…

(Suddenly a small shooting star appears in the sky. It streaked across the sky, leaving a trail behind it.)

Wally: Hey look Kiri! A shooting star! Quick make a wish!

(Kiri nodded quickly, and the young couple closed their eyes, each making one wish. When Wally opened his eyes finishing his wish he saw a strange sight… The shooting stars streak stopped growing as if the star had reversed direction. Then it hit Wally like a ton of mythril bricks… The star was headed straight for them!)

(Wally brought Kiri to her feet making her stop mid-wish, and quickly pushed her back and jumped back himself. It took Kiri a few seconds to realize what had happened, and she seemed spooked that the oncoming shooting star that would have vaporized them if they were still in the same position they were in earlier. After getting back up to their feet the couple heard a gargantuan crash behind them. They looked there to see a strange glow coming from a small thicket. The crash obviously awoke Auto and Master Mew who looked surprised from being awoken from a strange crash. Auto approached Wally and Kiri.)

Auto: Wally! What the heck just happened?

Wally: Well, uh, heh, heh… (Wally stammered a little but eventually found the right words.) Well, Kiri and I were just talking, when we saw this shooting star blazing through the sky, but suddenly it reversed direction and came straight towards us! We barely managed to get out of the way before it smudged us!

(Auto looked to the place where the glow was, completely flabbergasted. Wally sighed in relief, he was afraid Auto would try to ask him what he was doing up in the first place and trying to explain the nightmare wouldn't have been easy. The whole group went to the thicket and saw, in absolute awe, inside the grand glow was a young man with wild, pointy, brown hair, plus a bit of it was tied above the head that looked like the footprint of an ancient Picodonian Smilodon, he wore a black vest with no sleeves, a pair of brown, gray, and black pants, in one hand he held a skinny but sturdy katana blade, and laying by him was a big, broad oar looking sword, he also wore sandals, and a pair of goggles on his head. Master Mew was the first to react.)

Master Mew: Aiya! What do we have here?

Auto: Is… Is this the warrior summoned by 'Yocatus Heroa'?

Wally: He's gotta' be. I mean he fell from the sky…

(Suddenly Wally noticed something else on the ground next to the glowing man. It looked like a small sphere; there was also something next to the glowing sphere, a small ball of darkness seemed to be fighting against the small orb of light. Wally stared at the two elemental orbs dumbfounded. Auto saw Wally staring at something and followed Wally's gaze to see the two elemental balls. Suddenly just as quickly as they started struggling against each other, they stopped. The two balls stood still for a second. Master Mew and Kiri, also saw the two orbs and stared confused.)

(Suddenly the two orbs lunged at the two boys! Or to be more specific the ball of light lunged at Wally, while the ball of darkness lunged at Auto. Kiri shouted hoping to wake the boys up and get them to dodge.)

Kiri: WALLY, AUTO! MOVE!

(But it was already too late, the two balls hit their targets and merged with them, Wally seemed to feel weightless as a feeling completely new to him swept through him. He felt and heard a new and divine voice calling to him.)

Divine voice: _Ye who has suffered, it is time to unleash your potential. The people you love are now counting on you._

(Auto's internal meeting was entirely different; instead he got a full view of his heart and saw as his already somewhat dark heart suddenly turned darker. The entire chamber was completely dark within a few seconds and from the darkness a demonic creature showed itself. It was completely covered by the darkness covering its form, but Auto swore, the demonic red eyes showing through the darkness would haunt him till the day he died. Its voice gave a seemingly evil hiss as it spoke.)

Inner Demon: Young man, the darknesssss' of your heart hasss' caught up with you. Thisss' power will sssoon' consssume' you.

(Auto continued to watch horrified as the demon started to show him horrifying sights his friends dying, many men, some robots, were slain… And the worst part of it all was… **_HE_** was the one committing the acts… Auto held the sides of his head as he suddenly felt like it was being split in two.)

(Meanwhile back outside, Kiri and Master Mew were trying their best to attend to the two fallen warriors. Master Mew looked to Kiri as he tried to calm down Auto who was thrashing around in a comatose state. The look in Kiri's eyes hurt Master Mew deeply. Kiri was shaking Wally hard just hoping she could get a response from the young man, with no luck. She was already past the point of tears, as she continued to thrash Wally's upper body with no results. Kiri looked down at Wally finally seeing that her efforts were doing nothing in awaking the young man. She sobbed in a forlorn manner and laid her face on Wally's chest, and started sobbing more then she did before. While doing so she said over and over.

Kiri: Wally… Please wake up… Please…

(Master Mew went back to Auto who now held his head in pain, and the scream of pain only confirmed something was wrong. Master Mew took a special herb from his pack, set it on fire, and forced Auto to smell it. The smell didn't seem to work on Auto who continued to thrash around wildly. Someone in heaven must've decided to take the pain away from the two boys.)

(Auto opened his eyes; they had a demonic red hue to them. He screamed a scream of insanity, and passed out. He ceased moving after that, the only indication of him still being alive was his deep ragged breathes coming out of his mouth every few seconds. As Kiri continued to cry, she heard a small groan come from Wally. She rose up and excitedly looked into Wally's eyes. Wally opened his eyes for a mere second and closed them again. He reopened them after getting used to the light that seemed to be dying out around him. When he saw big green eyes staring into his he at first felt like panicking but the look changed to one of confusion, when he realized it was no more then the eyes of a young girl. But the next statement that came would confuse Kiri for days to come.)

Wally: C… Ci… Cili…a?

(That was the last word before passing out again.)

* * *

(It was the next morning when Wally awoke. He opened his eyes a little and winced a little at the bright sun showing through the trees canopy. He raised himself up and stretched a little getting rid of the sleepiness in his eyes. He looked around to see himself still in Well Spring Woods. His mind raced until it brought him back to a very strange dream he had the previous night; A strange power orb lunging at him, a divine figure speaking to him, and him calling Kiri, Cilia. He chuckled at how ridiculous the dream was, and looked around. Wally gasped when he looked a certain direction; he somehow looked through the trees and the big mountain and saw a huge metal tower! On it was a strange symbol resembling an eye with two slashes going across it making a cross.)

(Wally, who thought he was still dreaming, gave himself a small pinch. He winced at the small jolt and looked back in the direction he saw the tower. The tower had disappeared from view, and his eyesight was normal again. Wally chuckled at how crazy he thought he was going, and gave a small snap of his fingers on his right hand. Suddenly a small bird that twittered happily, no the whole forest and what felt like all the world froze right there! Wally gasped and looked around the forest, everything was completely frozen in time, a small squirrel that was about to pick up a small acorn had been frozen, and the little bird that Wally had heard singing was frozen in time around mid-song. Wally looked at his right hand in curiosity and snapped his fingers again, and just as quickly as everything had frozen, everything started moving again!)

Wally: Oh my…

(He looked at his hands, somehow he felt like he was purging with energy! He looked at his left hand in curiosity.)

Wally: (Whispered.) If the right hand freezes time, then what does the left hand do?

(Wally suddenly felt a small pain in his side, snapped his left hands fingers in frustration, and just as quickly the pain was suddenly gone. Wally stared at the left hand in wonder. And soon saw a small one-handed sword some feet away from him. He picked up the sword and looked to his left hand in wonder. He used the sharp point of the sword to slightly cut his arm, and after letting a bit of blood flow from it he snapped his left hands fingers. Wally really had to look at his left hand in wonder after he saw the flowing blood go back into the arm and the wound instantly close itself. The only clear sign that the cut was there was the small dried bloodstains on his arm.)

Wally: (Staring at his two hands.) What… Happened to me?

Female voice: Wally!

(Wally looked up to see coming up to him, Kiri, in all of her natural beauty. Wally smiled and after taking note of Kiri running with her arms open, Wally opened his arms and allowed Kiri to fall into a swift and fierce hug. She appeared to be crying as she talked.)

Kiri: Wally! Oh thank the world above! You're alive!

(Kiri continued to cry happily as Wally tried to calm her down, saying 'Hey, hey, don't cry.' 'I'm better, okay.' And even the occasional 'shhhh…' Wally looked to see Master Mew coming toward the fiercely hugging couple.)

Master Mew: Aiya! It's about time you woke up, 'Tiger cub.'

(Wally gave him the index finger symbol saying to 'give him one minute'. Understanding what he meant,Master Mew remained quiet as the two continued to hug. Kiri was starting to calm down, but before separating Kiri and Wally looked at each other and before Wally knew what was happening, Kiri gave Wally a kiss on the lips. Wally stared confused, a great big blush was on his face, it took Kiri a minute to realize he wasn't leaning into the kiss, and as soon as she did, she backed away quickly blushing a deep crimson hue.)

Kiri: Oh! Wally! I'm sorry I, um, I don't know what came over me I…

(Wally took that time to get over the initial shock, and answer to Kiri with.)

Wally: (Still blushing deeply.) No don't worry about it… You were just worried right?

(Kiri continued to have the deep blush on her face, but now she had a small bashful smile as she nodded yes to his question. Wally nodded as a response.)

(When Wally looked back to Master Mew, he saw Auto was standing by his side. Wally jumping to conclusions said to Auto.)

Wally: I swear Mate, if you start singing that song again, I'll…

(Wally stopped mid sentence when he saw Auto's eyes and expression. Instead of the normal ocean blue color in his eyes he held a demonic red hue, and his expression looked like he really didn't care about Wally's little kiss. Wally seemed to stare down into Auto's eyes and saw darkness down in Auto's deepest bowels.)

Wally: Mate… Aren't you going to sing that little song of yours to embarrass me?

(Auto simply shrugged his shoulders, almost as if he was giving a sign that he didn't care, and walked away. And Wally couldn't help but think that inside those insane looking red eyes… He saw sadness…)

(Suddenly a new figure approached, passing Auto as he did.)

New man: Man what's up with that guy? Talk about a Gloomy Gus.

(Wally looked at the man closely, and gasped. It was the same man he saw in his dream last night, the one that fell from the sky, lit up like a shooting star. It was at that point that Wally realized… That dream really was a real event.)

Wally: Who are you?

(Auto seemed to stop on the path and looked back at the new man, everyone else did the same.)

(The young man smiled a very cocky smile.)

New Man: I'm Miyamoto Musashi! I'm a well-known samurai back home and I'm soon going to be the most famous samurai in the entire world! Who are you guys?

(Soon the introductions were done and the new partners got acquainted. Wally soon found himself telling the others about his special powers. Wally was soon followed in explaining new special powers by Auto, who gave a detailed and calm description on what he could do.)

(It took Musashi and Kiri the longest to recover from the explanation. At first Wally feared something bad would happen when Kiri found out about his powers. But Kiri just shook it off saying the fact that he had these new powers was actually pretty cool. The two things that got to Wally were his partners. Musashi seemed to be no more cheery then he was and he was destined to be a hero chosen by Yocatus Heroa? That struck Wally as weird. Auto although he had known him for a while, had went into one of the biggest changes he had ever seen. In one night the innocent yet injured soul was replaced by one of the gloomiest people on the planet. There was no more innocence in his eyes, and Wally was somehow pretty sure the innocence was absent in his soul.)

(Auto looked at Wally who seemed to be staring at him for the last few minutes.)

Auto: What now?

(Wally realized that at this point making eye contact with Auto might be a very bad idea. He couldn't help but stare at the now innocence devoid boy. And seemed to quickly scan him.)

Wally: (Thinking.) _What happened to you, Auto? Where did the innocent friend I once had go?_

(Wally couldn't help but think he heard a strange demonic voice coming from Auto.)

_**Demonic Voice: That weak excuse for a warrior is gone… And you will never see him again…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Authors note: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thoughI must say that scene involving the light and dark orbs seemed somewhat detailed. Well I'll get the next chapter in as soon as I can. Till then!


	5. Ignition

Authors notes. Hey everyone! Now here's chapter 5 of Yin and Yang Tales. 1 . You'll see a little bit of action here. I just hope I did a good job. Anyways here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter.5. Ignition

(One week had passed since Wally and Auto had gained their new powers, and during that week the boys including their newest friend Musashi, had with-standed and passed the training with little trouble. But soon their great journey would begin.)

(The three boys appeared from the thicket, and went to the lake where Master Mew awaited them. Kiri sat at the foot of one of the trees on the sidelines. It had been a week since the strange occurring that gave Wally and Auto their strange powers, and before the day after it ended, she asked Wally about who Cilia was. To which Wally replied with, "I don't know. The name just appeared in my head." She was a little uncomfortable about it at first but as time went by, the name Cilia, just became a distant memory. She particularly enjoyed watching Wally and Auto work; sometimes their powers would just instantly sprout new abilities. Like during a sparing match just two days ago, the boys discovered two great fighting techniques, Wally's was an ability that allowed him to shoot beams of light out of his fist, he called it 'Ray of Light' just for the sake of giving it a name. Auto also learned a new ability and it was a little less sensible then Wally's. It allowed him to turn his hands into dark monstrous claws, and stretch out his arm to any length. Because of Wally's constant nagging he named it 'Grappling Hook'. A little too sensible sure but hey, it worked.)

Musashi: We're ready, 'Whisker dude!'

(Wally and Auto nodded in agreement.)

Wally: Yeah, mate time to get serious now!

(Auto doesn't bother saying anything.)

Wally: Boy you've gotten talkative the past few days, haven't you?

Master Mew: Very good boys, you managed to make through one week of training in art of 'Stray Cat.' Neow practice!

(Having said that, Master Mew did a back flip and disappeared into thin air only to reappear near a path that leads into a cave going deep into the mountain.)

Master Mew: Practice using your duplicate technique until you believe you're ready.

(Suddenly shadows appeared from the ground and who should appear from them but a couple of ninjaroids. The young men simply scoffed and pulled out their weapons. Wally had a somewhat long and big one-handed sword, Musashi had the same sturdy katana he had when he first landed in Well Spring Woods, while Auto's new azure blue and dark black, spiky shoulder plates slid in a disturbing way down Auto's arm and as soon as it touched his hands, they turned into dark powerful claws everyone soon grew to know and love… Well, kind of.)

(When Wally first seen Auto's dark claws he made a comment about how they completely blew his old tiger claw weapons out of the water. To which Auto responded with "I'm glad you fear them." The fight that followed lasted for a few hours until Master Mew put a stop to it.)

(Wally charged forward cleanly slicing the mechanized fighter in half; Auto did the same but actually sliced one of the ninjaroids in four equal slices. Musashi didn't have too much trouble either as he sliced through three or four ninjaroids that had him surrounded. More showed up, Wally gave a small semi-evil smile, as an idea formed. He put up his sword as a defense, while he focused on the ninjaroid that prepared to attack. As the ninjaroid finished the charge and raised its claws to attack Wally's eyes beamed. Suddenly there was a flash of light, as soon as it cleared up, it shown Wally using a sword combo on the unfortunate ninjaroid, but to everyone's surprise, at the end of the combo, a fist of pure light appeared from the sword! Wally controlled the fist with his hand as the fist pounded the ninjaroid. Wally ended the show of power by making the fist slam the ninjaroid into the ground, the following shockwave sent the ninjaroid flying, as the fist followed, as soon as it connected an explosion followed, completely annihilating the ninjaroid.)

Wally: YEAH! I'll call that 'The Fist of the Gods'

Auto: Don't take away all the fun!

(After doing the same thing Auto learned an ability he called combo finisher, but Wally corrected him calling it the 'The Fist of Hades'. The ability was somewhat similar to Wally's Fist of the Gods, and ended the same way.)

Musashi: Pretty impressive guys, my combo finisher could never do that. But still I could learn moves that cool so don't get to comfortable in your number one position.

Wally: Suuuuure, mate.

Master Mew: Wally, Auto, Musashi!

(The boys look to Master Mew who continued to stand in front of the path.)

Master Mew: If you ready, I will brief you on training mission.

(The three young men nodded and approached the old man. Kiri decided to listen in.)

Master Mew: Now listen 'Saplings' (Yet another nickname for Master Mew's students.) You see if what Wally says is true we have been closer to enemy lines then we could ever imagine. A Gandrake Enterprises experimentation tower has been found past this mountain cave. It is simple… Neow, Wally, Auto, you remember that nice lady Mycella, right?

(Wally, and Auto nodded.)

Master Mew: Well as it turns out I can feel her energy inside that tower, and her life needs saving. Musashi…

(Musashi looks at Master Mew.)

Musashi: Yeah Whisker dude?

Master Mew: Neow this is very important… You see Musashi, Mycella the one who summoned you here. You must rescue her if you wish to go home.

Musashi: (Surprised.) What? But that means I have to save her either way!

Master Mew: Indeed.

(Master Mew walks out of the way of the path.)

Master Mew: Now proceed forward with caution my students.

(Kiri chose that time to walk forward and talk to Wally.)

Kiri: Listen, Wally…

(Wally turned to look at her.)

Wally: Yeah?

(Kiri didn't bother to say anything else; she gave Wally a firm embrace. Wally returned it heartily. Once they broke the embrace, Kiri finished her earlier sentence.)

Kiri: Please… Just come back safely, alright?

(Wally gave one of his trademark goofy grins, and patted her on the head.)

Wally: Don't worry about me Kiri, I will come back alive, and without any scratches alright?

(Kiri nodded, and gave Wally a quick peck on the cheek.)

Kiri: Good luck.

Wally: Thanks.

(Suddenly Wally found himself being dragged away from Kiri, literally! He looked up to see Auto holding his arm, pulling toward the cave.)

Auto: Okay if you two lovebirds are quite finished, we should be going.

(Wally looked to Kiri and managed to get in one last farewell before disappearing into the cave.)

Wally: SEE YA' KIRI!

(Meanwhile inside the cave the young men came across a spherical blue ball around Wally's size in front of them. The pod looked like it vibrated as the blue color had random waves of a bluish white. Wally approached the vibrant spherical object and tapped on it.)

Wally: Well this is a weird Gandrake doodad. I wonder what it was made to hold.

Auto: Wally, that isn't a Gandrake invention…

(Wally stared at Auto confused.)

Wally: Well if it isn't a 'Gan-Machine'. Then what the heck is it?

(Auto didn't answer and approached the glowing blue ball. He examined it for a bit and decided to knock on the outer layer of the ball. Then the ball seemed to knock back as a response. Auto jumped back surprised, but calmed down quickly.)

Auto: I'd say we have found our first mystic escape pod, gentlemen.

(The two remaining young men gave a small nod. Wally summoned the 'Fist of the Gods' attack and broke through the escape pod. The escape pod slowly opened up, when it finally disappeared, a mystic dropped from the now disappearing pod. Wally stared at the mystic recognizing her completely.)

Wally: Modena!

(Modena looked up at Wally from her position on the ground.)

Modena: Oh Wally! (Gets up and dusted herself off.) Boy am I glad to see you! And Auto..!

(Modena stopped when she looked at Auto. He still holds his sour look, and stares at Modena. Modena couldn't help but gasp when she saw the emotionless look in Auto's eyes. Auto shrugs her off and starts walking off.)

Modena: Wally… What happened to him?

(Wally simply shrugs his shoulders. Giving an equally confused, closed eye look.)

Wally: I only wish I knew…

(Modena continues to stare at Auto. But after a while she looked at her wristwatch and gasped.)

Modena: Whoops! I forgot! I need to get back to Antheum!

(She looks at Musashi really quick.)

Modena: Anyway, my name is Modena, and I run Modena's emporium. Be sure to come by if you need new accessories.

(Musashi gives her a small smile.)

Musashi: Thanks! I'm Musashi! And I'm the hero summoned here by 'Yocatus Heroa'. And I'll be your people's savior for now. Along side Wally and Auto of course!

(Modena gave a small bow and disappeared in a flash of light.)

(The boys continued down the path through the cave, before suddenly the rocky path, started to look like a metallic tunnel. Wally looked around in 'awe'.)

Wally: Man oh man, I don't know who did this but he must have been one heck of an architect.

(Auto slapped his forehead, annoyed.)

Auto: I don't think you should critique a Gandrake worker's handy-work.

Wally: (Giving Auto an equally annoyed look.) Well, excuuuse me for living, mate.

(Musashi looked around the area while his two friends continued to argue. He looked until his eyes came across two strange chests sitting parallel from each other. He walked up to the chest to the left and examined it carefully. It seemed to be chained and locked shut. It was almost as if someone had put something into the chest and some ninjaroid was dumb enough to drop it on the path.)

Musashi: Hey guys! Check it out!

(Wally and Auto was about to go at it again, until they heard Musashi calling them. Wally approached the chest, Musashi had examined while Auto checked the one parallel to it.)

Wally: (Grins a giddy grin.) Well, well. Treasure! I feel like a pirate that just hit the jackpot!

(Right as he said that, Wally pulls out a pirate captain hat from seemingly nowhere, and slips it on his head.)

Wally: (Imitating a pirate.) Argh, Maties! Looks like we found our first bit of booty in our adventure! Lets open it and split it! (Turns to Auto as he wraps another headband around his head, which has an eye patch and puts the patch over his left eye.) What say you, first mate Auto?

(Auto doesn't turn around, but his claws reappear and he says calmly and somewhat angry.)

Auto: Call me first mate and yourself a captain again, and I'll stuff that hat and eye patch down your throat.

(Wally looks at Auto angrily.)

Wally: Mate! Where's your sense of fun! I'm just being imaginative here.

(Auto turns his head and gives an evil smile to Wally.)

Auto: If you want to see my sense of fun look to the nearest ninjaroid I've impailed.

(Wally almost coughed out a nervous chuckle, as he removed the eye patch.)

Wally: Uh… (Nervous chuckle.) Okay…

(Auto used his claws to destroy the chains, opened his chest. What he found was a piece of metal ore.)

Auto: It looks like I got iron ore. Sold for a high price in Antheum.

(Wally pulls out his sword, and slashes the chain, instantly destroying it. Inside the chest was a strange looking item indeed. It looked like a pair of goggles, with a mechanical outline and yellow lenses.)

Wally: Wow what's this funky little thing?

Auto: They look like some strange pair of goggles.

(Wally looked at the pair of goggles.)

Wally: Goggles?

Auto: (Slaps his forehead again.) They're used to protect you're eyes, when you're either underwater, in a dusty gale, or surfing along a wave.

(Wally chuckled slightly.)

Wally: Goggles huh?

(Wally put the goggles on. They looked somewhat goofy on Wally, but it seemed to fit him.)

Wally: Well what do you guys think?

(Musashi was the one who answered first.)

Musashi: Not bad man!

(However Auto's answer was somewhat… Blunt.)

Auto: Ridiculous, if you ask me…

(Wally looked somewhat taken aback at that statement.)

Wally: (down and out voice.) You didn't have to be like that.

(The three adventurers continued down the tunnel, until they came across three strange machines. They were mechanically enhanced motorcycles by the look of them, they looked like they were made of a strange kind of metal. They also had powerful looking turbo jets on the back and were slightly bulky. Auto jumped on one and examined it carefully.)

Auto: I'd say we have ourselves our very first Gandrake transportation piece. A motorcycle by the looks of it.

(In an almost cartoony way, Wally checked one of motorcycles wheel to handlebars very quickly, his face in awe. His eyes sparkled, as he said one phrase.)

Wally: (Mischievous chuckle.) A motorcycle, eh? Me likey…

Musashi: If that grin was any indication of the future, then I'd say we're in for one heck of a ride. (Turns to Auto.) Maybe we could just walk? This just screams a 'Gandrake trap.'

Auto: I don't know… That tunnel looks like it goes on for miles.

(Deciding to butt in, Wally uses his enhanced vision, an ability he calls 'Yang's Eye' and looked deep into the tunnel. After a bit he snapped out of it and turned to his friends.)

Wally: It's about ten miles, about… Um… If I was to take a stab at it, I'd say it would take about three hours on foot.

(Musashi gawked at the unbelievably long tunnel, Auto even had to widen his eyes at Wally's prediction. Wally then looked at the motorcycles, and smiled a little.)

Wally: But with the motorcycle's we could slice it in half, ¼ even.

(Auto and Musashi considered the choices. And out of walking for three hours, and riding a transportation machine, they chose…)

Musashi: Pick you're ride!

(Auto just started up his motorcycle's engine and revved it up. Wally jumped on one of the motorcycles, while Musashi jumped on the last one. Soon all three motorcycles were all started up, and they were gone. In the shadows a ninjaroid came into the light picked up his wrist communicator and said one solitary statement.)

Ninjaroid: Ninjaroid 300 to Ninja-Rider's, they took the bait!

(Wally, Musashi, and Auto cruised at a decent 30 miles per hour, until they came up to the end of the tunnel. Auto, and Musashi stopped their motorcycles, and walked up to the exit.)

Musashi: Well, that didn't go as bad as I thought it would.

(Auto, meanwhile put his hand to his chin and started to think.)

Auto: Yeah… That was easy… A little too easy…

(Auto's theory was soon proved by Wally, who couldn't figure out how to stop his motorcycle fast enough and crashed into what was believed to be the cave exit… Only to prove it was a kind of paper colored to look like the cave exit! Wally continued to try and find the motorcycle brakes even as the paper background covered the entire front side of his vehicle, keeping him from seeing anything. His problem was soon put aside when a trapdoor suddenly opened underneath him making Wally drop, motorcycle and all. Musashi and Auto gasped at the sight, suddenly a strange vacuum looking machine sucked up Musashi and his motorcycle, taking him who knows where, Musashi screaming all the way.)

(Auto's head shot around trying to find his friends, to no avail. Suddenly a new sound came to his ears. He looked behind him to see strange looking lights approaching. They were still distant but they were coming up quickly, taking up one foot of the caves far off distance at a time. Auto gawked and quickly jumped on his motorcycle and started speeding away.)

(As he did however, the strange lights finally caught up with him. When they were nice and close Auto saw them to be a ninjaroid taking up one motorcycle each, and there must've been at the very least 24 of them! Suddenly they split off into three teams, two of the teams disappeared once they were in the shadows, while the third group continued to chase Auto. Auto smirked, that only left 8 at the very most for him to fight. A ninjaroid caught up with him and announced,)

Ninja-rider: Give up right now, or else your death will be as ugly and painful as possible!

(Instead of getting the answer he wanted, the ninjaroid suddenly felt no more and tumbled out of control. Once all the ninjaroids passed the out of control rider, the motorcycle blew up, in a big blaze. Auto looked back at his handy-work and looked into his hands to see the disembodied head of the ninjaroid he just took out. He threw the head to the ninjaroids companions and shouted,)

Auto: There's my answer! If you don't like it, get used to it!

(The ninjaroids looked at the disembodied ninjaroid head zoom past them as they drove. They looked like they were starting to get mad and increased the speed of their pursuit. One ninjaroid ran his claws along the road as he drove, causing sparks to appear. It suddenly pulled ahead. Auto looked behind him to see the ninjaroid, and sighed in agitation.)

(Meanwhile, Wally had finally pulled the giant paper background off his front and threw it aside. He suddenly realized he was in a brand spanking new tunnel. This tunnel was just a tad lower then the original and it was perfectly rounded. Wally's motorcycle continued to go even as Wally pulled on what he believed was the break. Suddenly he heard a new sound. Coming up behind him quite quickly was about 8 new motorcycles and on each one was a ninjaroid. Wally continued to go even as the ninjaroids caught up and surrounded him.)

Red headband wearing ninja-rider: This is your 'only' warning 'Son of Ryu'! Pull over and accept your death and it will be as quick and painless as possible! Refusal to do so and you will wish you were dead!

(Wally looked like he was pretending to think it over, but a second later, he just looked at the leader, stuck out his tongue and said a little rude statement.)

Wally: Wow mate tough choice. But try to remember…

(Wally immediately finds a small red button, and grins menacingly.)

Wally: You're messing with 'Light Warrior Wally' now!

(Wally pressed the button, and immediately a small engine thruster lights up and he went as fast as 'Mach Three' flattening the ninjaroid blocking the path in front of him. The other ninjaroids pushed the same button that Wally pressed on their rides and instantly blazed after the boy.)

(Musashi had meanwhile got back on his motorcycle and was being chased by the ninja-riders. A ninja-rider was at Musashi's side and had a gun at the young samurai's head.)

Ninja-rider: Give up!

(The ninja-rider failed to realize that Musashi although in a low position, still had his sword unsheathed. The poor robot never saw it coming… The ninja-riders behind the samurai, suddenly saw their fellow ninjaroid, motorcycle and all, sliced in half. The ensuing explosion made Musashi snap on the gas a little more to avoid it. However the ninjaroids behind him weren't so lucky. The rest of his chasers were caught in the explosion, making the ninjaroids suffer the same fate as their companion. Before Musashi could celebrate, he suddenly saw more actually smaller robots zooming behind him. They came up along side Musashi and started firing continuous rounds with the small guns built into them. Musashi quickly brought up his wide, metal, 'Great Oar' weapon, and used it to block the bullets.)

Musashi: (In thought.) _I wonder if Wally and Auto are having as much fun as I am._

(Auto brought up his claws as his defense, as two ninja-riders brought down their claw hands on him. Although he was preoccupied with the ninja-riders, he suddenly used his 'Dark Grappling Hook' ability and stretched his arms out. The ninja-riders were so flabbergasted, they didn't see Auto suddenly jump off his motorcycle entirely, and land on another ninja-rider motorcycle, with his arms helping him all the way. When the two ninja-riders that tried to fight Auto looked ahead they saw something ahead that made them fear for their lives.)

(A little further up the path, a big robot was moving big boxes around, making a narrow and low path. It stared at its work and turned around… Only to blow up upon seeing it's two companions and an empty motorcycle blazing towards it. The robot never had time to even side step the trio of vehicles, and the resulting kaboom only proved it.)

(Auto continued to fight the ninja-rider for his ride, until he finally looked to the front. The boy looked back to the ninjaroid and gave an evil smirk. The ninja-rider didn't know what was going on, but judging by how the boy moved the motorcycle around till it seemed to be in the perfect position seemed to put a reasonable chill down his spine. When the boy finally jumped off, the robot finally saw the low and narrow path made by metal boxes. It never had time to move… When all had been said and done, the motorcycle blazed through narrow opening with Auto making a clean landing on it, its original driver nowhere to be found. Any of the remaining ninja-riders that tried to follow him only blew up with fast but determined explosions.)

(Auto took a seat, and put his eyes back on the front of the path. He knew it would be smooth sailing from there on.)

(Wally continued down the roadway with the ninja-riders at his side. They continued slashing at him, which he defended with his sword. Wally was suddenly joined on his motorcycle by a ninja-rider, who had decided to abandon his motorcycle to get a decent shot at him. Wally took his eyes off the path, and defended against yet another attack, the ninja-rider was then suddenly thrown off by Wally's counter slice. Making it hit the pathway floor. It looked behind it only to get ran over by another motorcycle. This unintentionally brought on a chain reaction, not only destroying the motorcycle that ran over the poor ninja-rider along with its rider but it also brought along four other riders as well. With how much smoke was there Wally thought that he had seen the last of the riders for now. But then a red bandana-wearing rider, used his motorcycle to jump out of the way of the explosion.)

(The rider got along side Wally, and ran his claws along the road.)

Red Ninja-rider: Okay buddy you asked for it!

(He brought his hand up and swung down only for Wally to block it. The two struggled a little and pushed away. As Wally struggled to get his motorcycle almost ran up the wall…)

Wally: What the!

(When he was back on the floor he looked at the perfectly rounded wall then accidentally looked further down the path with 'Yang's Eye'. After all he was still learning how to use it. Once he did an idea formed in that irksome young mans mind. The Red Ninja-Rider finally regained his balance on the motorcycle and looked around for the young man, only to find he was gone.)

Wally: (Unknown position.) Neener, neener, neener!

(The ninja-rider looked up to see Wally actually driving the motorcycle on the ceiling! Wally charged up his 'Ray of Light' ability and shot it down on the rider who was barely able to dodge. That was when the ninja-rider noticed that the shot was still a bit to far away to actually hit him. When he finally took his eyes off Wally, and looked ahead, he saw exactly what was going on… Right in front of him was what looked like a huge piece of the wall jutting out of its original place like something of a great force blasted through it. The rider never had a chance to move out of the way, and the kaboom only proved it… Wally rode back down the wall, until he was finally right-side up on the floor. Wally chuckled a mischievous chuckle.)

Wally: YEAH! (Uses thumb to point at himself.) Never mess with the best, sucker!

(Wally then calmed down and continued the tunnel. It was finally starting to turn into a regular tunnel, with the flat floor and semicircular walls and ceiling.)

(Musashi finally slashed through the final 'Gunbot' as he called it, and continued through the tunnel. After a while he finally reached the point that could be called the exit. It consisted of the metal floor turning into a regular rock floor, a big tunnel, most preferably the caves exit, stood in front. Musashi put on the brakes and stopped in front of the cave exit. He put the motorcycle stand down and waited for Wally and Auto. After a bit, Auto broke through the barricade blocking his way and stopped his motorcycle next to Musashi's.)

Musashi: What happened to you?

Auto: Darn ninjaroids thought they had me on the ropes. I showed them otherwise.

Musashi: Same here.

(It's silent for a minute.)

Musashi: So when do you think Wally's goin' to get here?

(Auto brought his wristwatch up to his face and held up three of his fingers.)

Auto: If I know Wally he's probably going to show up in, three…

(Auto retracts one of his fingers.)

Auto: …Two…

(He retracts yet another finger.)

Auto: … One…

(Right as he said that Wally appears and pulls up next to his friends.)

Wally: Hey mates! Have a nice ride?

(Right after he said that Auto slams his fist into Wally's face. Wally recoiled in pain and tried to rub his sore left eye.)

Wally: OWWWW! What did you do that for!

Auto: It was your stupid idea to use the motorcycles.

(Musashi alternates his view between Auto and Wally. After a bit he looks to Auto, giving him an angry look.)

Musashi: Hey, It's not like he expected that little ambush!

(Auto grumbled under his breath and walked over to a nearby mystic escape pod.)

Musashi: (Turns to Wally) You okay dude?

(Wally looked a little frustrated, and almost, it seemed, at the point of tears, from the hit most likely. He did his best holding them in, which was good enough to make the tears stop. He looks to Musashi.)

Wally: Don't worry mate, I'll be okay.

(Wally brought up his left hand and snapped his fingers, after a small flash of light the black eye Wally gained from Auto was gone. There wasn't the slightest bit of proof it was even there.)

(Musashi grinned a little.)

Musashi: Your 'Healing Light' move is pretty impressive.

(Wally nodded and approached Auto who had just broken through the mystic escape pod. This time the one to fall out of the pod was an old man with a small beard, black robe with his one arm, instead of in the sleeve, but rather out of it, and the other was in the sleeve holding a small magnifying glass. He appeared to be in his early 50's.)

Old man: Well I give my most earnest thank you, young man.

(Auto stared at the old man, with his emotionless stare. He muttered one name.)

Auto: Shiranzo…

(After that Auto snorted and walked off. The old man, or Shiranzo as Auto called him, got up, checked his magnifying glass, and stared at Auto.)

Shiranzo: Auto, is that you?

(Auto just ignored the old man and examined a small treasure chest nearby. Wally chose that time to approach and introduce himself to Shiranzo.)

Wally: You'll have to excuse him, mate.

(Shiranzo switched his focus from Auto to Wally.)

Wally: He's been like that since a week ago. I don't know why.

Shiranzo: Aren't you that Wally boy, Golovin said he took in?

(Wally looked at the old man, somewhat confused. He knew who he was?)

Wally: Yeah… And how did you know that?

Shiranzo: Golovin and I are good friends, and we had a talk before the ninjaroids attacked. He seemed excited that he was getting a new child to take care of. Anyway I'm Shiranzo, archeologist extraordinaire! (Holds his hand out to shake.)

Wally: Nice to meet you!

(The two men shook hands, he looked to Musashi, who now stood beside Wally.)

Shiranzo: And you are?

(Musashi gave him a crooked grin.)

Musashi: I'm Musashi!

(Shiranzo bowed a little.)

Shiranzo: Charmed, sir.

(Suddenly Shiranzo eyed the goggles, that now hung around on Wally's neck.)

Shiranzo: Oh my..!

(Immediately Shiranzo brought his magnifying glass up to the goggles and tried examining them. Seeing he was having no success he looked to Wally.)

Shiranzo: Young man! Can you come with me? I have to examine those goggles around your neck!

(Wally simply shook his head.)

Wally: Sorry mate. But I'm on a mission to save the princess of Antheum. I simply can't bail now.

(Shiranzo looked crestfallen but then immediately brightened.)

Shiranzo: Well then… After your chore, could you come to my store? I have a feeling I have seen those goggles before, and I need to properly examine them!

(Wally was somewhat freaked out at the Shiranzo's sudden wackiness, but just nodded a little.)

Wally: Um…… Okay…

Shiranzo: Perfect! I'll be waiting for you!

(Having said that, Shiranzo was instantly teleported back to Antheum.)

Musashi: Now that… Was weird…

Wally: Agreed…

(Auto approached the two fighters and shown them the treasure he had found in the treasure chest. It seemed to be some food.)

Wally: Wow looks good. (Takes a whiff of the food's scent, and lets his tongue hang out with how delicious it was.) Smells good too!

(Auto held it away from Wally.)

Auto: Sorry Wally. But it'll probably come in handy. After all food, in themselves, can prove to be a good way to restore energy. We wait till we need it.

Wally: But I'm hungry, mate…

Auto: You're ALWAYS hungry! It's a miracle, in itself, that you haven't grown fat yet!

(Wally seethed in anger as he stared at Auto.)

(The group continued, going through the cave exit as they did. When they were finally outside they saw the object of their search. A gargantuan building stood in the distance with at the very least four bridges connecting the tower, three floating platforms, and the mountainside… And on the bridges and platforms that led to the tower, were about nine ninjaroids and rather large robots each! The group couldn't help but gawk at the security.)

Wally: Holy…

Auto: (Finishing for Wally.) Moly…

Musashi: Not, good…

(At the very least it took an hour to cross the bridges, destroying the robots as they went along. When they finally reached the tower's entrance, they were slightly scratched up and had a few scars.)

Wally: (Speaks in between deep breaths.) I never, EVER, want to do that again…

Auto: (Also speaks in between breaths.) I swear… I've never seen so many ninjaroids in one place before…

Musashi: (Speaks in between breaths.) Yeah… That was starting to get annoying…

(So the group proceeded inside the mysterious Nebulium Tower, not knowing what could be inside.)


	6. Samurai's Vrs Robots

Authors Note: Here it is everyone! Chapter 6! Once again I apologize for taking so long it's just things come up, and I actually have a life. (Being a sophomore in high school, new video games, like 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon' and others.) So Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6.

Samurai's Vrs. Robots

(When they were inside the group saw that the tower, in itself, was at least 300 stories high. The group was on the 250th floor, it seemed.)

Wally: Man pretty impressive digs!

(Musashi didn't respond because his jaw was currently on the floor, looking at how high up they were. Auto couldn't help but widen his eyes as well.)

Auto: (Scowling) it'll take us weeks to search this thing top to bottom!

(Auto then turned to Wally.)

Auto: Wally! Can't you use 'Yang's Eye' to search the place? Just search for Mystic life, if any.

Wally: Okay mate.

(Wally sits Indian style on the floor, and begins to focus his energies… Which he was doing a sloppy job of, because he never got much practice in. Finally Wally opened his eyes and focused on the entire building. He started to sense life signs on floor 252. Two to be exact.)

(Wally exited his meditative state and gave Auto an urgent look.)

Wally: I saw two life forms on the floor two flights up!

Auto: Okay, two floors shouldn't be too hard to cover. Move out everyone!

(Wally and Musashi nodded and followed Auto down the hall. They found a place where a ladder would've taken them one floor higher but it was blocked by a kind of chained wall.)

Auto: Oh just great!!! Now what???

Musashi: Now dude, calm down, we'll find another way up.

(As he said that, Wally found what appeared to be a small room.)

Wally: Hey mates check it out!

(Auto and Musashi approached and saw what Wally was trying to examine.)

Wally: Not much to this room.

(Auto slapped his forehead embarrassed for his friend.)

Auto: That's because it's an elevator.

(Wally looked at Auto embarrassed.)

Wally: It is?

Musashi: See? Problem solved! We'll take the elevator up to our requested floor!

(Nodding, the two power controlling boys stepped into the elevator with Musashi following behind them. As soon as they stepped into the elevator, Wally looked to the walls next to the door hoping to see buttons to press and get them up… Only to find there wasn't any!)

Wally: Umm… Auto, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't there supposed to be buttons you need to push?

(Auto notices this and begins to go into one of his little episodes.)

Auto: Oh!!! Now this is just great!!! Now what are we going to-

(Auto's sentence was suddenly interrupted by the elevator doors suddenly closing by itself, trapping the three inside. After a few minutes passed, the elevator moved up on it's own, not guided by a button's direction at all. After two floors passed the elevator stopped and opened the doors. The group of three decided to walk out before the elevator decided to trap them again. After they were on the walkway, the three discussed the situation calmly.)

Wally: Okay what just happened?

Auto: I don't know that was pretty strange… The elevator moved on it's own.

Musashi: The only question is… How…

Auto: Any ideas on how that happened?

(Wally suddenly made his facial expression seem spooky.)

Wally: Maybe the elevator was haunted. (Ghostly) Ohhhhhh!!!

(Everything was silent until.)

Auto: That was by far, the dumbest thing I've ever heard coming out of your mouth…

Wally: Mate! All I'm saying is it could happen!

Auto: Yeah it could… When pigs fly.

(Wally yelled his response as they walked away. Back at the elevator a small flash appeared after a few seconds the flash calms down, and standing- well more like floating in the elevator, was what looked like a young girl. She was transparent and had a sad look on her face. That immediately changed after a few seconds to a wide smile.)

Ghost girl: (Innocent laugh) I wonder how long it will take them to figure it out…

(The girl shrugged her shoulders a little.)

Ghost girl: I suppose I'll have to explain it sooner or later.

(Having said that, the girl disappeared.)

* * *

(Further down the hall, the group just destroyed another mystic escape pod, releasing a young boy from it. The boy had a dark bluish green shirt with matching pants, a pair of glasses over his eyes, and short shady green hair on his head.) 

Green haired kid: Man that was unnerving.

(The boy looked at Wally for a minute and smiled.)

Green haired kid: Hey I know you! You were helping Kiri with her work at the Creamery!

(Wally looked at the boy closely, and smiled.)

Wally: Oh yeah, you were that kid I gave the 'tofu vanilla' to. We were never properly introduced back there…

(Wally points at himself.)

Wally: I'm Wally.

(He then points to each of his friends as he said their names.)

Wally: And this is Musashi, and Auto.

(The tyke smiled some more.)

Palou: Well I'm Palou and I'm just your typical kid that goes to the magic academy at Antheum.

(After saying that, the boy looks at his watch and slightly panics.)

Palou: Oh man, speaking of which, I'm late! (Looks at the heroes in front of him.) Sorry guys, but I've gotta' go! Man I hope I won't get in trouble for this!

(The boy looks at his rescuers one more time.)

Palou: It was nice meeting you guys! And Wally… (Wally looks at the youngster.) I hope you go to Kiri's Creamery to work, I mean you two are a cute couple.

(Wally blushes a bit.)

Palou: Gotta' go!

(A small flash of light and Palou not being in the spot he was a few minutes ago, proved that he had been teleported back to Antheum. Wally looked at Auto.)

Wally: Cute kid. Eh' Auto?

(Auto didn't answer and went to a door that was mechanical door nearby. Seeing this Wally and Musashi followed. As they approached the door slid open all by itself, allowing the three inside. What they saw inside surprised the group…)

(Sitting in front of the group was a somewhat large cylindrical tube, inside was none other then Princess Mycella of the mystics. All over the walls of the room was strange looking pipe like machinery that seemed to be very hot. Wally went to the left side of the room to examine the machines, Musashi went straight to the tube in the back of the room and stared up at Mycella, while Auto started examining a strange control pad in front of and to the left of the machine. Musashi gave an almost exasperated look.)

Musashi: I guess we found our princess…

(Wally continued examining the machinery, hoping to find a way to shut it off, but to no success.)

Wally: Well this is a problem…

(Wally turned to Auto.)

Wally: Hey Auto! How do we stop this thing?

(Auto pulled away from the control panel he was examining and gives a small mischievous smile.)

Auto: Oh this..? That's simple…

(Auto's 'Dark Claws' appeared in replacement to his human hands. Wally could've sworn if the control panel had a life it would be fearing for it's life right now.)

Auto: We do… THIS!!!

Wally: Auto, WAIT!!!

(Wally's warning fell on deaf ears, as Auto's claws slashed right through the control panel without mercy. The panel shattered instantly. After a few minutes of silence aside from the machines still being active, the machines suddenly shut down. The gauge on one of the remaining machines, which showed full power no more than three seconds earlier, suddenly lowered down to 0 efficiency. After a few more seconds, the glass surrounding the princess opened up slowly yet surely. The princess, who was floating inside the tube, fell out of the now open tube and landed in Musashi's arms. He adjusted the princess until she was in a bridal hold in his arms. The princess gave a slight groan as Wally and Auto approached Musashi.)

(Princess Mycella slowly opened her eyes, when her vision finally cleared, she saw Musashi's concerned face along with two familiar and concerned faces next to his.)

Mycella: Huh?

Wally: Hiya Mycella you okay?

Auto: She seems fine to me.

Musashi: Are you alright?

Mycella: (She looks at each of the boys as she says their names.) Wally! Auto! (She looks at Musashi with a small fearful look.) Who- who are you?

(Musashi seemed surprised.)

Musashi: Who, me?

(Mycella nodded slightly, Musashi gave the girl a comforting smile.)

Musashi: I'm Musashi… And me and my friends are going to be your rescuers today.

(Princess Mycella's eye's looked like they were getting heavy.)

Mycella: Well… It looks like the summoning worked after all…

(Having said that, Mycella passed out.)

Musashi: Aw, man. She's out cold. I guess I'll have to carry her then.

(Wally before leaving got in one good complaint under his breath.)

Wally: Lucky dog.

(However Musashi heard it while moving away heard it.)

Musashi: I heard that!

(After a while the boys tried finding a way down by finding stairs, only to prove unsuccessful. They are now stuck to using the elevator.)

Wally: You do realize we don't know how to work this thing, right?

Auto: Like we have a choice… This elevator is our only chance.

Musashi: Well we might as well give it a go.

(The boys, plus the unconscious Mycella, who was in Musashi's arms, entered the elevator. After a while, the elevator doors closed themselves and started moving… Only it wasn't heading for floor 250.)

Wally: Hey we're not going down, we're going up!

Auto: Oh… CRUD!!!

Musashi: Uh dudes…

(Auto and Wally looked at Musashi who pointed at the floor indicator; it was on floor 300 and went one more. The last floor was indicated by one letter, 'R'.)

Auto: (Looking unamused.) Please don't be what I think it is…

(The elevator doors finally opened, and when the group ran out, they saw they were on this round arena, when Auto went to the edge of the arena and looked downward he saw exactly what he didn't want to see.)

Auto: DARN IT!!! WE'RE ON THE STINKIN' ROOF!!!!!!

(That scream in turn woke up Mycella. She let out a small groan indicating she was awake.)

Musashi: You awake?

(Mycella looked up at Musashi, she blushed slightly at the fact that he must have been carrying her and nodded.)

Musashi: Okay, hang on a sec.

(After saying that, Musashi slowly turned Mycella until her feet was on the ground. It took her a bit to get used to her own weight, but she eventually was able to stand up on her own. Mycella looked around a little.)

Mycella: Where am I?

Wally: No need to worry, 'your grace'.

(She turned to look at Wally who stood next to Musashi.)

Wally: We'll have you back home in no time.

(Mycella nodded a little. Musashi then approached where Auto was standing and looked down at quite possibly a 50-foot drop. He looked to Auto.)

Musashi: I guess we're going to need that 'Grappling Hook' ability of yours to get down.

(Auto shrugged like he didn't really care. But that gesture was soon broken when they heard Mycella let out a small scream. Auto looked over to where Mycella 'used' to be to see a weakened Wally bending down, taking deep breaths.)

Musashi: What the..?

Auto: Wally! What happened?

Musashi: Look there!

(The two boys looked in the direction Musashi pointed out and saw a strange sight on one of the gigantic towers towering near the tower they were standing on. On top of one of the towers was a man, he wore an impressive gray and blue tunic with blue baggy pants covering his legs, and black shoes, he had blue hair and a dark flame in his eyes. He was also carrying an unconscious Mycella on his shoulder!)

Musashi: HEY!!! GIVE HER BACK!!!

(The man looked at Musashi, he didn't look even in the slightest that he flinched.)

Mysterious Man: So you don't fear me…

Auto: YOU BETTER BELIEVE WE DON'T FEAR YOU, YOU COWARDLY, SPINELESS, SON OF A…

Musashi: (Interrupting Auto for good measure.) GIVE ME BACK THE PRINCESS, NOW!!!

(The man just stared at the group, not the least bit afraid. Wally chose that time to wakeup from his unconscious state, and looked at the man on the surrounding tower.)

Wally: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y (growling) YOU!!!!!! YOU'RE THAT STINKIN', LOWDOWN FIGHTER THAT- THAT…

(Wally's face looked angrier then ever.)

Wally: YOU SUCKER-PUNCHED ME!!! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?!

(The man looked at Wally completely unaffected by his out burst.)

Mysterious man: I have no need to ask for your name… Wally.

(Wally gasped, how did he know his name?)

Mysterious man: But I'm quite curious as to who your other two friends are.

(Auto gave a look of extreme, and I mean EXTREME, malice.)

Auto: IF YOU MUST KNOW, YOU SCUMBAG, I'M KNOWN ONLY AS AUTO! AND AS SOON AS I GET UP THERE YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEN BORN!!!

(Auto pulls out his claws as he says this.)

Musashi: I'm Musashi! And I'm going to make mincemeat out of you!

(The mysterious man gave the three a nice solid once over; he nodded a little, after.)

Mysterious man: You seem like worthy foes so I will tell you my name. My name… Is Gandrake…

(All three of the warriors gasped.)

Wally: So that's Gandrake…

Gandrake: I would love to stay and mess around with you fools, but I'm afraid another more serious engagement has come to my attention. So I will have to treat you with one of my latest… Acquisitions…

(Gandrake then gave an evil grin.)

Gandrake: Farewell heroes, I hope we shall meet again.

(After he said that, Gandrake disappeared in a ray of light, the light was similar to the teleportation light that took the mystics back to Antheum.)

Auto: Grrrrrrr..!! (Stomps his foot on the roof so hard he leaves a dent.) DRAT IT!!! He GOT AWAY!!!

Musashi: And we lost the princess…

Wally: Uh guys…

(Auto and Musashi turn their attention to Wally. Auto, who is still having his little episode, shouts at the poor boy.)

Auto: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?

(Wally points upward.)

Wally: I think we have bigger problems…

(After he said that a strange thing happens. A gigantic metallic ball, no bigger then a huge tree, fell down onto the roof after it hit it split into three big pieces, one half and two separate quarters. After a second of silence it suddenly started to move! The half of the ball hovered a few feet off the ground, and the two quarters of the ball reunited itself with it. After another few seconds past the two quarters once again separate from the top half of the round mecha, only this time it was connected to it with streams of electricity, strange tubes appeared on both edges of the two quarters making it look like two hands with their own individual fingers, and a scary mechanical face appeared half way down the round mecha's top half.)

(Wally, Auto, and Musashi started to sweat a little as the machines mechanical eyes fell on them.)

Round robot: Galvabot unit; online. Target; designation: Wally; Target; designation: Auto; Target; designation: Musashi; in range. Objective…

(The boys were really starting to sweat nervously when the mecha put both hands out, pointing all of his ten fingers at the group. They cocked like guns.)

Galvabot: Extermination.

Auto: Everybody, SCATTER!!!

(Right at those words the three boys dove aside, just in time to avoid energized bullets that would've vaporized them, had they had been standing in the same spot only a few seconds later.)

Wally: (while running.) If that isn't a dangerous piece of a cruddy Gandrake robot, I don't know what is!

Galvabot: Targets moved aside; reaiming.

(The robot reaimed and soon had Wally back in the center of his crosshairs, running straight at him.)

Galvabot: Target appears to be going for all-out offensive tactic; Self defense activating.

Wally: Awwwww, SHUDDUP!

(Galvabot brought out its finger guns and fired an all-out barrage at Wally, he made no move to move aside.)

Galvabot: Target still approaching even with self-defense activated; chance of survival; 0.

(Wally continued to charge, gracefully and skillfully dodging every single bullet, the Galvabot's brain tried to take in what it saw.)

Galvabot: Target; Designation: Wally; survived bullet barrage; Does not compute; Does not compute. Bullet barrage impossible to avoid.

(When the Galvabot looked again, Wally was sitting on his face and appeared to taking a nap. With a large yawn, he said with a huge grin;)

Wally: good thing no one told me that.

(The Galvabot, although he was a robot, looked like it was starting to get angry. It took one of its hands and slammed it onto his head, not realizing the full situation. Once it slammed its face it went flying backwards and slammed into the side of the roof.)

(When it removed its hand from it's face, Galvabot almost malfunctioned when it saw there was no sign of Wally's presence on it's hand or face. When it looked again, Wally was completely unharmed on another side of the roof. It saw Wally's friends rejoin him congratulating him for the hit.)

Auto: Not bad, Wally.

Musashi: Was that the old 'face slap' trick? (Laughing hysterically.) That trick will never get old!

Wally: Oh, the classics never will my friend.

(They looked at the Galvabot who seemed angry.)

Galvabot: Damage; Minimal. Switching to 'Rollout mode.'

(The robot suddenly brought it's parts together turning itself back into a ball. After it did that, it started to roll in place extremely fast! The boys moved quickly barely avoiding the on coming robot trying to flatten them. The robot tried again and was coming closer to Auto.)

Wally and Musashi: AUTO, watch out!!!

(The robot came nearer and nearer, Auto never moved during that time. It was when the robot was looming over Auto, that the boy gave a slight evil smile.)

(He suddenly brought both hands back and those hands suddenly started to charge dark energy. The Galvabot came closer and closer to Auto, until finally…)

Auto: FIST… OF… HADES!!!

(He threw both hands in front of him and two gigantic dark hands suddenly appeared stopping the Galvabot's 'Rollout' move cold!)

Galvabot: (Almost sounding exasperated.) Target; Designation: Auto, blocking Rollout Mode. Does not compute! Does not compute! Does not compute!

Auto: COMPUTE THIS!!!

(Suddenly the 'Fist of Hades' dark hands picked up the round robot, bounced it like a basketball, and cracked it open like a walnut. Wally couldn't help but stare in exasperation at Auto's brutality. But suddenly Wally noticed something, underneath the top half was a long skinny antennae looking thing. Upon further inspection, Wally found out it was the robots core!)

Wally: Auto! The antennae thingy! It's the robot's core!!! Aim for the core!!!

(Auto looked at Wally and nodded slightly, Musashi also nodded and charged forward. He skillfully slashed through the core, the robot reacted at this.)

Galvabot: Core; Revealed. Moving to defensive tactics.

(Having said that, the Galvabot's hands turned into gigantic rockets, and rocketed towards Musashi! Musashi looked at the hands that were about to squash him like a bug. He would never have time to move out of the way… Or so he thought.)

(It had to have been the most exasperating moment any of the boys had seen. One second, Musashi was standing right at the robots feet, there was a strange flash and Musashi was suddenly a good distance away from the rockets! Standing next to Musashi was Wally; Auto could sense Wally had used some energy earlier, but for what he didn't know. The Galvabot was going berserk at what just happened.)

Galvabot: Target; Designation: Musashi, dodged missle fist barrage! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE!

(Musashi looked at Wally, almost flabbergasted at what had happened, which brought up the question, 'What did happen?" Wally sighed somewhat tired. He remembered that he had never told anyone of his powers to freeze time, fearing their response. Sure, seeing far away objects, shooting beams of light, and fists of pure light was something no one would care too much for, but Time Freeze was the kind of ability that would put the balance of the reality at risk. Wally looked at Auto, who seemed just as confused as Musashi was. After a second, Wally turned to face the Galvabot, who continued its conniption.)

Galvabot: DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE!

(At that last word, a 'Ray of Light' beam attack, slammed into the robots core. Auto looked at Wally, who seemed really annoyed.)

Wally: SHUT UP, WILL YA!?!?!

(The Galvabot looked at Wally; its mechanical eyes seemed to arch downward.)

Galvabot: Target; designation: Wally, offered challenge. Challenge… ACCEPTED…

(The Galvabot with both hands reattached aimed the finger guns right at Wally. Wally's annoyed look left bringing back the ever famous mischievous smile.)

Wally: Don't sing it, bring it.

(At those words, the Galvabot opened fire and Wally took off running to dodge. Musashi, who had finally recovered from earlier, got back up and charged right at the distracted Galvabot's core. It never had time to react before he sliced into the core. Before Galvabot had a chance to turn around and deal with Musashi, Auto and Wally teamed up and got right into Galvabot's face. Auto used his 'Grappling Hook' ability and grabbed Galvabot near the core… After successfully stretching his arms over Galvabot's head area and down it's back. Auto then flipped the poor Galvabot over, making its core vulnerable.)

(Seeing his chance Wally, Musashi, and Auto jumped back and charged Galvabot at the same time… Let's just say at the end of the charge Galvabot was sliced into 5 equal slices, hands included.)

Galvabot: BZZZ!.. BZZZ!.. GALVABOT UNIT… DELETED…

(Those were the last words before the Galvabot exploded sending its now charred parts flying everywhere. Musashi stylishly sheathed his sword, Wally childishly twirled his sword around and held it behind his back, the hand that held it above his shoulder. (Think Cloud's victory stance from Final Fantasy 7.) Auto's Dark Claws disappeared and the spiky shoulder armor returned to its proper place on his shoulders.)

Wally: Too easy!

(Auto agreed with him wholeheartedly, but brought back up their failure.)

Auto: (Nodding agreeably.) Child's play… but we did lose Princess Mycella… We failed the mission all the same.

(Wally bowed his head knowing he was right. But then placed a comforting hand on Auto's shoulder.)

Wally: Don't worry mate! We'll get her back…

(Auto stared at his friend with a stare that said, 'you're kidding, right?' That was to let Wally know he was being to much of an idealist, seeing that stare Wally corrected himself.)

Wally: (Finishing his statement..) Eventually...

(Musashi on the other hand was with Wally on his idealism.)

Musashi: Come on guys! Wally's right, we'll get Mycella back! It's just a matter of time!

(Auto stared at Musashi, and shook his head pitifully.)

Auto: Idiots… I'm surrounded by idiots…

* * *

Authors notes: Well here we are! Chapter 6 of Yin and Yang Tales .1. The ending was slow. But everything else just great! Okay listen up everyone, from now on script form is officially out, and regular novel form will be used to write this. For those who enjoyed the script form, I'm sorry but this way doesn't offer too much space for description, novel form is more my forte anyways. Until next update but until then… R-E-V-I-E-W!!! 


End file.
